Dance of the Guilty and the Innocent
by Katjae
Summary: Miles is less than thrilled to meet Phoenix after fifteen years. He is still as determined as ever to secure that 'guilty' verdict against the accused. Even when the tides shift and it is his old friend who is the defendant, Miles Edgeworth shows no mercy. - crossed posted from AO3 account. - Adding more mile markers from Edgeworth's p.o.v as I get inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

_Dance of the Guilty and the Innocent_

_Act 1_

_The Guilty Surely Lie_

Trapped in a corner, what else could they do? It was the same, time and time again. The guilty would lie to save their own skin. To the court, against oath, to the judge, and to themselves. The evidence pointed to that one simple truth . . . the accused were guilty. If the evidence was not enough, produce more.

It would surely be the same for this case. Edgeworth heard the breakdown from the detectives and surveyed the office during the quiet hours of the evening.

The name 'Fey' brought a sense of familiarity, but Edgeworth did not know why, exactly. She was a defense attorney, so that might have been it. Had they exchanged words in court before?

'Mia Fey'. Edgeworth would have to revisit that name another time. The details of the case were very clear and concise. A decisive witness. The murderer at the scene of the crime. The murder weapon. And even a blood-written message pointing to Mia's killer. All of it was there.

'Maya Fey'. A sibling rivalry gone horribly wrong wherein the younger successfully killed the older. There it was again – Fey. It was on the tip of his head, yet the name mysteriously eluded him.

Edgeworth read over the autopsy report. Every once in a while, a nagging voice ruminated in the back of his head. The voice of doubt. Its simple words echoed, giving Edgeworth a perspective that gave him an advantage. What would the defense make of the details before him?

The message written in blood could not be. It completely refutes the reality of the autopsy report. Yet, Mia plainly wrote the message and so it had to be. It was the autopsy that was wrong – the coroners made a mistake when judging the instantaneous of death. And so, that would be one of Edgeworth's errands before the day concluded.

"Sir!" The detective working on the case had a bad habit of being overbearing. Edgeworth ignored him initially, completing his mental checklist.

"What is it, detective?" Edgeworth's words were drawn out.

"Is there anything you need from me?" The detective asked with a goofy grin.

"No. I've got everything I need for tomorrow."

"Sir!"

"Ah. Not that it will matter in the end, but I cannot imagine which defense attorney in their right mind would take on the killer of another defense attorney."

"Oh. Yeah. You see –"

"Probably some dimwit, half-rate lawyer. Not that a seasoned one is any better," Edgeworth chuckled smugly.

"Well, he did look dimwitted, sir. It was the assistant who worked here."

Edgeworth peeled his eyes away from his documents and asked, "Assistant?"

"I guess underling would be more accurate. Yeah. He was here earlier."

Edgeworth didn't realize there was another person at this office, and he asked the detective, "Gumshoe. Who else worked here?"

"Just that guy. He had some weird hair. It was all spiked back."

"Spiked back?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. A certain childhood friend fizzled into the existence of his mind's eye, but he quickly dismissed the possibility.

"Yeah."

Edgeworth scoffed, "So, you mean to tell me Miss Mia's understudy sided with her killer?"

"Well. Yeah. We took him into questioning this morning."

"You what?" Edgeworth frowned, "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Uhh. Sir. He was – ah – also here last night, after the murder took place."

"Are you serious!? Why did you keep that information from me!?" Did that girl have an accomplice? "Detective, what was this man's name?"

"Uh. Butz, I think. Let me go get those records for you."

"Wait, Butz?" Edgeworth's nose crinkled in automatic disgust. There's a name he definitely never wanted to hear again, "That buffoon is a defense attorney? How?" Wait. Butz never had spiked back hair. . .

"I'm not sure sir! Be back sir!" Gumshoe quickly ran out of the offices while Edgeworth let out a heavy sigh. Another piece of the puzzle left out by the incompetent hands called detectives. This was precisely why Edgeworth always carried out his own field work.

While the detective ran out, Edgeworth contemplated the killer's relationship to the understudy. Perhaps both novice and kid sister hated the overwhelming presence of the boss lady. If there was a chance this was a team effort, Edgeworth pledged to take both of them down.

The witness attested to the girl striking down Miss Mia Fey. Mia wrote Maya's name down. But her associate was also there? How did he fit in?

The evidence did not suggest his involvement. At all. Maybe whatever that detective brought back would fill in those gaps.

Edgeworth quietly pieced it all together, orchestrating the perfect prosecution. While he mediated on it, Gumshoe stumbled in boisterously and exclaimed, "I've got the transcript right here!"

"Great. Thanks," Edgeworth took the document and read it over. The name presented belonged to Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth's eyes rested on that inked in name.

"I thought you said it was Butz?" Was all he could say.

"Um. Isn't it?"

"No." How did Gumshoe know Butz? "It's Phoenix Wright. That's a completely different name, detective."

"Oh! Now I remember! Butz was that murderer!" As Gumshoe proclaimed that, he could feel Edgeworth's stare burning holes into his very soul.

"Just stop talking. I'll figure it out later."

"Yes sir . . . Anything else I can do for you?"

"I am done here. I will take this to my office and read it there. I need some time alone to do this. Do you understand me, detective?"

"Of course! Should I get you some dinner, sir?"

"No, I can –"

"There's a Chinese shop down the street! It's no trouble, sir!"

Edgeworth did not answer. If he said 'no', the detective would follow up with some other place. If he said 'yes', then Edgeworth would have to come up with something to eat. Both were bothersome.

"Just surprise me," Edgeworth said, though worried what the detective could bring back.

"On it!" And like that, the detective was gone again. Edgeworth sighed and toiled his way back to his own office.

_The Siren Sings_

Legends of creatures using honeyed-words and lullabies to coerce weak willed men to their deaths mirrored the tactics of the defense perfectly. The truth fell prey to a falsehood, an illusion, casted by the frantic attempts of those lyrics.

The prosecution alone sought to shred those fantasies and expose the cold, unwavering facts. Even as the caged wails of the guilty plead their innocence, the prosecution contested it with the torches that lit the way forward.

Behind screeching animal stood their guardians. Men and women arguably far worse than the monsters they protected. Knowing full well what they represented, they appeared in the court – sometimes with a smile and sometimes with a battle face – and they assumed the mantle without a hint of shame.

Despite the truth and the evidence, they obscured the torch, dousing it with doubt. They moved with the sole purpose of confusing the facts and replacing it with contrived supposition. That doubt would forever be the enemy of the prosecution.

That enemy had a new name. But also an old one. Phoenix Wright. A person that Edgeworth knew as a child, back when he was at his happiest.

Wright was a friend of his, though he could not remember how that came to be. Children were loud and rowdy, and Edgeworth wanted to distance himself from that as much as possible, even as one himself.

Now Edgeworth looked at the enemy, standing on the opposing side. That enemy bore familiar features. Even aged, Wright had not changed a bit. Even as the tides of chance forced Edgeworth and Wright to meet once again, Edgeworth had something Wright did not.

A resentment of anything relating to his childhood.

It became an unintended pastime for Edgeworth to alienate anyone who knew him from before that incident. As Edgeworth stared coldly into the eyes of someone he once considered a friend, Phoenix stayed strong. The old 'friend' pursed his lips as if he had something to say, but with the little common-sense Wright had, he shelved it and performed his duty at a distance.

The siren's song began.

_The Judge's Hammer Drums_

Wright blundered and backpedaled, still a novice at his profession. Edgeworth grew too comfortable with the case, as revealed when Wright turned it back into his favor, somehow. He had evidence the prosecution did not.

How?

It mattered not. Edgeworth moved it along his scripted course, and, in the end, Wright ran out of fuel. That evidence he had was a fluke, after all. There was nothing more that the defense could weasel out.

The Judge's gavel hammered, reverberating in the court. This trial ended. Maya Fey's guilt was certain. Wright was granted one final question to the bellboy, but the cross-examination would be proven a wasted effort. Unfortunately, Edgeworth had nothing to indict Wright, otherwise he would convict them both.

In his last attempt, though Edgeworth objected to it, Wright reached as far back as to ask about the check-in. Utterly irrelevant, just like the majority of what he pressed on.

Yes, this would be over –

The bellboy slipped and Wright pounced on the chance to drag this out. With restoked energy, Wright pressed him on the presence of the man who checked-in with Miss May.

Edgeworth's pulse beat incessantly. This was over! How did this happen? With careless reaction, Edgeworth blurted out an objection, but could not substantiate it. "I object!" He said as he slammed his hand down on the table. "That was . . . Objectionable!"

The Judge shook his head and allowed it to continue. Then what happened next was a charade – the defense successfully lured the Judge into believing that someone else could have killed Miss Mia. Edgeworth could not breathe properly – the airway in his throat became tighter with each passing second.

With the last gavel echoing came the instructions on renewed investigating. They were to resume court the next day.

Another day.

Edgeworth straightened himself out and appeared unaffected to the court, but inside he was livid. He walked away from the court without another utterance, having to work out a new plan.

"_I heard you would do anything for your guilty verdict," Wright's voice rang in Edgeworth's ears._ An upstart's accusation meant nothing and certainly would not get under Edgeworth's skin.

The facts of the case remained untouched. Maya Fey was the killer, without doubt. The 'other man' refused to take the stand, according to his supervising prosecutor. That was Mr. White's right to refuse.

A man like Redd White had zero reason to kill Mia Fey. The connection that Wright hastily tried to paint simply could not exist within the realms of the logical.

The proof to even summon Mr. White existed only in fiction, a fantasia put on by the defense. There was no need to investigate White, who was an upstanding member of society. No. The only rational move was to scrutinize Maya . . . and Phoenix.

For the next several hours, Edgeworth reconsidered what he already knew about the case. He and his supervisor both contacted White in a forewarning of the defense's ludicrous claims, but White only laughed. Naturally. It was absurdity personified.

No. He had to piece Wright's involvement in. He arrived moments after the murder, supposedly. That was probably a lie concocted by Wright, so how did he avoid being seen?

He was there at the time of the murder. Though, it would be impossible to prove – as the associate to Fey and Co, his fingerprints would be on everything.

Maya's phone recording and the wiretapping were new pieces of information. How could Edgeworth use those to his advantage? They existed without tampering on the defense's part, so they played a part in unraveling the truth.

Maya came in to meet with her sister. Wright was also there. How did they carry out a murder with only one of them seen? Was Maya truly the unlucky scapegoat?

Phoenix Wright . . . as a child, he was a crybaby . . . but he called out people who acted cruelly. Life transformed even the most decent person, it would appear. Everyone had a murderous side, lurking just beneath the surface. Phoenix simply revealed his.

_The Ballad of Dissonance_

That evening came a curious call. Mr. White chose to testify, despite his earlier rejection. But that news accompanied something far more significant – the shift of the accused. White claimed that _Wright _struck down Miss Mia, completely invalidating Miss May's entire testimony.

_Wright. _

Edgeworth knew it. Miss May's testimony and Mia's written message pointed to Maya. If Mia identified Maya as the killer and May saw that girl strike her sister down, then White's statement invalidated these two critical pieces. However . . .

Miss May's testimony became virtually useless once Wright rebuked her. That . . . would serve to be the nail in his own coffin. Miss Mia might have meant to point a finger at Maya once she learned of their plan to murder her. After all, since Wright dealt that blow and Maya wanted it to happen, that would make her an accessory.

First things first – securing a guilty verdict on Wright. To tear apart yet one more reminder of a past that supplied no purpose beyond a jovial dream. A past like that could no longer be returned to. The dead remained silent and decayed and the people he once cared for a myth beyond recognition. Time marched ever onward, cruelly and coldly.

The killed would not always receive the justice they deserved, but with Miles Edgeworth working against the grime, at least someone would be appropriately punished. All Edgeworth had to do now was piece together all the loose ends.

Wright would lose his freedom. Maya would be investigated further. And Mia would have her justice.

_Heralder of Judgement_

The look on Wright's face said it all. Truly. He spun a wicked and trite tale on how Mr. White could have been the killer – this theory unraveled at a pull of a few strings – and now ran out of thread. The holes expanded expectantly, and the Judge could not deny it now. The verdict.

Edgeworth made no exceptions and told Wright as much – the guilty are damned, regardless of their face and simplicity. If Wright wished to not be imprisoned, he should very well have not committed murder! It was as effortless as that.

And that girl stood by his side during the entire trial. The depraved stayed steadfast together. How touching, but she would be next.

But it was not a girl that stood next to Wright as his eyes glazed over.

Who was that woman? She seemed familiar – outside from those tasteless clothes that she wore. She spoke to Wright, but he collapsed just then. Edgeworth felt the muscles in forehead begin to tighten.

"You honor . . . the verdict?"

"Oh," The Judge looked over at the slumped body out of sight from Edgeworth's booth. "He's unconscious! We can't pass down the verdict while he's like that . . . Bailiff, get a medic!"

Edgeworth's forehead knotted further. Any and all attempt to stall out the inevitable, huh? Just another method to drive the court wrong.

"Well, well, well!" White glimmered, stealing the spotlight from Wright's pathetic display. "Dubulicious! Not such a tough guy now, Mr. Wrong!"

"Mr. White," Edgeworth called out flatly, "While I understand your sentiment, please do not gloat like that in the court. These are but simple rules of etiquette."

"Apologies, my hombro. Consider it exceptionary!"

Edgeworth closed his eyes while the bailiff and medic escorted Wright's unconscious body out. Edgeworth then asked, "While Mr. Wright is in his stupor, should we examine Mr. White's actions in this case?"

"Should we have a defense present for that?" The Judge asked.

". . . That depends on Mr. White. I am only suggesting trespassing and wiretapping crimes. There need not be a new trial for this since those are the only two crimes I present and currently show evidence for. Mr. White? What do you say?"

"Ceasatary, hombro. I would have to conversatate with my defensive attorney – but you've been a real gemenation, Mr. Prosecutioner."

"Are you saying there is something to discuss with a defense attorney?" Edgeworth asked outright. Mr. White continued to smile with that gaudy grin of his.

"Mr. Prosecutioner. Might I ask you of something?"

Edgeworth folded his arms, "Go ahead."

"Would you ask your supervisoring superiors what they would do in this sceneration?"

Edgeworth thought to himself, 'What would my superiors do in this situation? . . . I presented a few crimes, undeniable, to this court. In the interitem, wouldn't it be best to deal with the charges without wasting another trial?'

"Your honor? What would you suggest?" Edgeworth wondered, testing the Judge's wisdom on the subject.

"Oh! Mr. White should be granted his request, no doubt."

"And postpone the – "

"Let me stop you right there, me amigo. Call your superior prosecutioner and ask what you should be concentrationing on. I'll wait right here, don't you worry."

Edgeworth stepped away from the courtroom into the lobby and called the supervisor in question. He saw Wright and the mysterious lady from a distance, but they did not notice him, nor could Edgeworth make out what they discussed.

"Sir, this is Edgeworth speaking . . ."

"Yes?" He sounded impatient.

"The case against Wright is about to come to a close – though it came at the cost of exposing Mr. White's illegal wiretapping and trespassing crimes. What should I –"

"Oh, yes. Very good. I will handle that another day."

"Sir, if I may speak freely –"

"You may not. Finish the case against Wright and we will discuss your next assignment. Understood? Mr. White is the innocent party, that is all you need to concern yourself with."

"Yes. Sir." Edgeworth heard the phone click on the other end. And that was it. Edgeworth returned to the court and Mr. White made eye contact with him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I have nothing more to add, your honor."

"Excellent! You've been a superbfilous prosecutioner! I knew we'd see eye to eye."

'Do we?' Edgeworth thought. Though White was innocent of murder, he had committed other crimes. Certainly, they were less than noteworthy in the face of murder, but they were still integral to the events leading up to the death of Miss Fey.

Wright returned to his stand after his last few moments as a free man. While the Judge seemed genuinely concerned about his health, Edgeworth wanted to end this.

_The Voice of Doubt_

Somehow . . . Phoenix's 'last attempt' brought another point of contention – a large hole in Redd White's time placement.

That receipt should have been meaningless, and yet . . . it contained something vital that everyone managed to overlook. What made Wright think to look at the other side of it? That screamed foul play to Edgeworth.

Even so, something about it clicked in Edgeworth's mind, but he refuted it. The evidence, laid out bare, pointed to one very conclusive truth.

_Except that it didn't, did it_?

No. No. Edgeworth had no room for those thoughts. He had to . . . do something.

So, he objected and bought himself more time by requesting further investigation into the receipt, but also something about Mr. White himself.

That receipt had the department store it was bought from. That's an easy transcript to pull from the department store. And Mr. White's alibi could be tweaked, there was nothing preventing Edgeworth from winning this case in the next day.

Especially as the defense sat behind bars, unable to investigate on his own.

_Pin him into a corner that he can't escape from._

Wright could not falsify new evidence if he could not have free reign.

_Then how could he fake that receipt?_

'That woman, of course. It's obvious. Just another accomplice.' Edgeworth thought. 'Calm down. All is under control.'

_Yes. Under control._

'Enough of these games,' Edgeworth pushed all uncertainty from his mind. He would guide this down the right path.

As the Judge was about to dismiss Mr. White from the stand, the woman next to Wright demanded that he stayed. Who did she think she was?

Before Edgeworth could throw in his own protest, that woman requested Wright read something to the court. What could that possibly have been? The judge allowed it . . . and the court went silent after the first several names.

They hushed once the realization dawned on all present. These names rang with a certain familiarity. They were names of the deceased . . . Driven to suicide, in fact. For some reason, Edgeworth did not object. Drawn in by the serenade, like the rest of them, he stared at Phoenix.

White trembled at the stand. Each name anchored him further into the dark sea of his own guilt. His face hedged into the surface of the stand in a desperate attempt to tune out the list, but he could not cover everyone else's ears.

What was that list? Why did it have such power over White? A list of people pushed to suicide really only could be . . .

Blackmail.

Edgeworth broke the siren's trance-like hold over him and was ready to break the entire courts' when White pleaded for it to end. Then he confessed to the act itself. Edgeworth's face betrayed him as it happened. Disbelief and indignation engulfed Edgeworth, but he could not say a word.

Did that really just happen?

The Judge declared Phoenix Wright 'Not Guilty'. Edgeworth composed himself and felt reality shift for a moment. The courtroom began to empty, and even Wright and that unidentified woman exited, while the bailiff took White away.

'I lost . . .?' Edgeworth thought. So many emotions swelled inside, but Edgeworth gazed vacantly ahead. Soon, only the Judge and Edgeworth remained.

The Judge stayed as a formality to the prosecution. As he suspected, Edgeworth asked, "Your honor. I request that the defense relinquish all of their supporting evidence to the precinct."

"Mr. Edgeworth? Is there a reason for this?"

". . . Yes." Edgeworth bowed without elaborating any further. 'I cannot accept this just yet.'

"I have already reached a verdict on this case. Mr. White will be tried for murder at a later date."

"Of course." Although Edgeworth disagreed, he played along, "I suspect the defense will have no further use for that evidence, and I would like for it to remain intact."

"I suppose that does make sense," The Judge did not sound convinced yet.

Edgeworth pressed on, "If you would have Mr. Wright bring the evidence to the precinct, I would appreciate it. Specifically, the receipt, the list of names, and Maya's phone so I can copy that recorded message."

". . . Hmm. Just what is it are you planning to do with this? It is over, Mr. Edgeworth. Let it rest."

"I will give the phone back. And I will not use this evidence against Maya Fey or Wright. I am not asking to continue harassing them."

"Then why are you asking?" The Judge inquired.

"I am not sure of the entire details of this case. The verdict has been . . . decided on those two, yes." Edgeworth said with a bite.

"Then what is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"Exposing lies. Tell me, your honor. Do you think my supervisor will give an honest investigation for the upcoming trial on Redd White?"

"Ah," The Judge's eyes widened, which told Edgeworth what he began to suspect.

"Is that a no? Why would that be?" Edgeworth asked, acknowledging the lingering uncertainty for the first time.

". . .I see. I will grant your request and have an officer gather the evidence Wright collected. That will be all, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you, your honor . . ." Edgeworth finally found the strength to leave the courtroom. So much about this case clouded his mind.

His first loss. Perfection was now unattainable. That infraction would carry with him for the rest of his career and nothing could ever correct that fact.

_Phoenix Wright. Why couldn't you stay in the throes of my past? Why couldn't I banish you to the hell you deserved?_

Edgeworth knew he couldn't let it stand like this. His sanity could not take it. He went back to his office to plan his next phase of operation.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Path to the Truth_

_Act 2_

_The Evening Storm_

Edgeworth denied anyone who did not have authority access to his office, where he hid himself during his self-reflection meditation.

When news spread to the office, Edgeworth imagined there would be a lot of controversial gossip on it. His office telephone rang, but Edgeworth ignored it. A voice mail from his supervisor shouted at him from the box, "Edgeworth! I can't believe you let Mr. White down! You'll have to come see me about this eventually! I will have your door unlocked if you're not man enough to see me in person!"

Edgeworth sighed. The supervisor sounded especially incensed about the whole thing. More so than he probably should have. The message continued, "I know you're in there and can hear me! Pick up, dammit!"

Edgeworth calmly picked up the phone and accepted the call, "Edgeworth speaking."

"There you are! I demand to speak with you . . .! You are _not _to touch the case against Redd White! It's bad enough you failed as miserably as you did – I don't want you making it any worse. Do you understand?"

"Sir," Edgeworth stated, neither a confirmation nor dismissal of what he ordered. Edgeworth thought about his position carefully. Something felt off – beyond the devastation he experienced.

The evidence branched and broke into several strands of possibilities. Possibilities that needed thorough investigation – and Edgeworth surmised that perhaps this supervisor had more to do with this case than meets the naked eye.

"I will not prosecute Redd White," Edgeworth then stated. _But I will investigate. You will not stop me._

_Interlude_

Phoenix arrived at the offices early the next morning, unable to sleep at all. Maya spent the night at the office and slept on the couch, so he moved around her carefully to not disturb her. The last few days harrowed their minds, but the shared experience brought them some sense of closure once it was finally over.

After Phoenix and Maya ate those burgers and returned to the office, she cried for the first time since she found Mia – and Phoenix did what he could to cheer her up, though she eventually put on a brave face for his sake as well.

Now that the police cleared the office, Phoenix wanted to organize it back the way Mia had it. He inherited it and now knew to some degree that she collected information on possible criminals. What other secrets did these hundreds of files contain?

It intimidated him to no end.

As he was about to quietly close the door to the private office so Maya would be undisturbed in the front lobby area, a loud banging on the door gave Phoenix a fright and startled Maya awake. She soared to her feet and held the closest object to her – a large binder – for protection. Poor thing was still jumpy . . . but who was disturbing the office so early?

"Maya," Phoenix spoke softly and reassuringly, "I'll get it."

"N-Nick? You're here?" She was shivering, but soon breathed in slowly to calm herself. Phoenix opened the door slowly and his heart sank when he saw the blue uniform.

"Can I help you, officer?" He faked a cordial smile, but Phoenix was sure his eyes screamed at him to go away.

"Are you Mr. Phoenix Wright?" The officer asked, "We saw you come in just a few minutes ago."

". . .'We'?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh. Partner and I did. We were waiting for you to show up . . ." Phoenix's eye must have twitched visibly because the officer cleared up the misunderstanding with, "It's nothing like that, sir. We just need the evidence you collected on White to be turned into the precinct."

"Right this second?" Phoenix sighed, just wanting him to go away. "Sure. Let me go get it." He acquiesced and saw Maya still upset, then said to her, "It's just an officer. You can go back to sleep."

She sniffed and nervously met eyes with the officer before sitting back down. She did not, however, lay on the sofa and would not do so until it was just the two of them again. She trusted Nick – he had proven himself to be a decent person. She did not, however, trust the police.

"Is everything all right, miss?" The officer asked. She just nodded and directed her gaze elsewhere. Maya had dreamt of Mia. This impatient jerk ruined her rest, dream, and sense of safety. "Are you Miss Maya Fey?"

Phoenix returned with the evidence he collected, minus Maya's phone. He handed it over to the officer, but he waited a moment longer for Maya's reply.

"Is there something else you need?" Phoenix asked, ready to shut the door on the officer himself. The officer thumbed through the evidence and nodded.

"I actually need Miss Maya's phone. We just need to copy the voice exchange between the sisters."

"No! You can't have it!" Maya shouted, which even took Phoenix off guard.

Phoenix tried to reason with her, "I'm sure they will give it right back."

"That conversation isn't just some piece of evidence, though!" She gritted her teeth, "That was the last time I talked to Mia! I let you use it, Nick, because you were on my side. Why should I give it to him now that that tables have turned?"

". . . Maya . . ." Phoenix didn't even know where to begin. She could not deny the officer his right to pull that 'evidence' from the phone – but it was very true that both the detectives and the prosecutors sorely lost Maya's faith.

"We were supposed to have burgers . . . I was supposed to see her. S-She's . . . gone . . . and you people tried to pin it on me! Then Nick! You are lousy at your jobs!"

Phoenix crouched next to her, "I understand how you feel. But you need to remember who you are talking to. The officer has a right to take the phone recording as evidence, since it's been presented . . . I am sorry."

"Fine. Just take it and go. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

She extended her arm toward the officer, not rising from the couch. The officer sheepishly took it from her and said, "Miss . . . Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"None of your concern. Good-bye."

"Just let me know when I can retrieve her phone," Phoenix stood up and motioned towards the door, "I will also be here if you want to drop it off when you're done."

"We aren't a delivery service."

Maya's neck snapped up and she glared at him. Phoenix could feel her wrath building up, but he swiftly deescalated the situation by saying, "Just call me when I can get it, then." He wrote down his cellphone number, handed it off, and walked the officer out of the office.

_The Human Factor_

Edgeworth stood outside the offices, out of Phoenix's line of sight. He heard everything, though. The pair of previous suspects certainly weren't celebrating their victory, that was for sure; nor were they gleeful over the death of Mia Fey. Maybe it was a show for the officer, but the way Maya became defensive over that cellphone conversation . . .

She was hurt. Grieving. The pair of them went through an ordeal, it would seem. Edgeworth wanted to step in and redirect the officer but went against this notion. Edgeworth had the officer retrieve the items in the first place because it was simply too soon to show his face around Wright or Fey.

Edgeworth was not entirely convinced the Judge made the right call, either. The loss from yesterday tore into him – was he a failure? Did a pair of criminals walk away free? Maya's outburst about them being 'lousy at their job' would normally have amused Edgeworth. At that moment, though, he recoiled as if salt had been thrown into his wound.

But Edgeworth realized while listening to Maya's anger and pain that she lost as well. Something far more valuable, in fact. By her tone alone Edgeworth felt the impossibility of his earlier assumptions.

_One lie begot more lies._

If Maya was innocent and upset over the loss of her sister, she wouldn't very well be hanging out with Mia's killer.

_The logic doesn't make sense in that context_.

Unless Wright was the killer and Maya didn't know; however, the motive was never clear for Phoenix Wright. Based on the notion that Maya and Phoenix had it out for Mia, the possibility existed.

_But they both were agitated. Mourning in their own way._

Was Wright really mourning, though?

'_Why are you tormenting an innocent man!?'_ Maya demanded from Edgeworth before Wright's trial.

_Maya trusted Phoenix. That much was clear._

But did she know the real Wright? Or did Edgeworth forget the real Phoenix . . .

Speaking of which, Phoenix came very close to the office door. Edgeworth had to walk away before being spotted through the cracks.

The police officer approached him after being shown the exit and asked, "Is this all you needed?" Edgeworth skimmed through it and answered positively with a nod.

"He showed up a lot earlier than expected. I thought we'd be watching all morning." The officer said in an attempt to make small talk. When Edgeworth did not reply, the officer asked, "What do you need these for, anyway?"

Edgeworth read the list of names, "Due diligence. I will need a copy of this and a handwriting analysis."

'Where did you get this list, Wright? Who wrote it? This wasn't you, I know that much.'

"Eh? Due diligence? Uh. Sure. Who should we compare the handwriting with?"

A good question. Edgeworth was still coming up with that as they walked. This all started with one person – Mia Fey.

According to Wright's argument, White would have been after evidence that Fey collected. Who would have known these exact names? There was only one answer. It was simple, really. But . . .

"Mia Fey," Edgeworth stated, though he had qualms with it.

Apparently, so did the officer, "The victim, sir? Alright. . ."

If the handwriting did not match Mia's, then it was that mysterious woman with Wright. She was probably another Fey or associate.

"I'll need the copy before I leave the precinct," Edgeworth stated.

"I see. And where will you be going, sir?" The officer asked.

_Investigation_

Edgeworth listened to the recording while searching White's office. He must have listened to it ten times, hearing the tone and plans of Mia and Maya Fey. The sisters shared a similar teasing tone with one another – Edgeworth never sensed any bitterness from Maya. Loneliness, perhaps, but that wasn't a strong enough motive.

White and May had tapped the phone used by Mia in this recording. If it was secret evidence White was after, Mia basically told them where to find it.

Careless. But not the point.

As suspected, the police had yet to begin an investigation into White. A new trial would be conducted on such suspicion, yet there was a clear lack of presence. The evidence Wright collected would not nearly be enough to convict White if this truly all came back to him – why the lax attitude, then?

He searched around the desk and found no credible leads. As far as Redd White's office went, there was nothing of much importance. He was a vain man, but that much was obvious from the beginning. Still . . . vanity was not against the law.

Edgeworth pulled out the trash can and found . . .. well, trash. The secretary checked up on Edgeworth again, and he pulled out the earbuds. He had listened to it enough, anyway.

"Can I help you, sir?" She seemed nervous as she pulled at her hair.

"Yes. Do you know if Mr. White shredded or disposed of papers within the last week?"

The secretary shook unintendedly, "Well, there is a shredder in the storage office. I don't think it's been changed in a while."

"Great, can you show me to it?" She took him in a locked area with filing cabinets and a large shredder. There was a clear plastic bag barely filled at the end of the machine.

"Thank you, miss . . ." He showed a moment of gratitude before examining the bag of slivered papers. The slices were wide enough to make out some letters, but would it be worth his time to match them up? White clearly thought that no one would think to do that if he truly disposed of the 'evidence' using this.

Edgeworth mentally reviewed the facts of the case, abandoning all the suppositions from either himself or Wright. He would begin again fresh.

Mia was struck down.

White and May happened to check in at the hotel that same day.

White or May wiretapped Mia's office.

They overheard a conversation between sisters.

The murder took place . . . the moment Maya was to arrive.

Wright and Fey were at the murder site when the cops were called. By May. Who happened to hear or glance out the window at that time.

Was May or was May not alone in their suite?

If not, where did Redd White go?

'The Thinker' clock statue was found, but no clockwork or hidden evidence remained inside.

The name 'Maya' was written on the back of a receipt. But by whom?

The receipt was for a light stand, broken during the struggle, and (allegedly) purchased the day before the murder.

Timing was suspect. Motive was dubious. Vital pieces of information were missing. Where did that stored clock evidence go? What was it to begin with?

_Arguably, Wright could have had it – that list of names seemed to be what Mia hid. He read it to the court, after all. _

But it was impossible to tell without seeing the evidence.

_White said something when he confessed – something about that list. What was it? He certainly acknowledged it. _

White cared about the list. Why would Wright?

_To make his case against White?_

They never met before the murder . . .

_Is that a fact? Or a guess?_

White would have indicted Wright at the start, otherwise. May accused Fey at her boss's orders.

_Wright would have been the more likely suspect . . . if White and May knew about him._

But they didn't, did they?

_So, they shifted the blame._

They wanted Wright eliminated, was that it?

_Who would be more likely motivated to steal evidence pertaining to that list? _

White broke down as each Wright read each name. An emotional response.

_So, that list could have been the clock evidence and had to have been taken by White . . . ? _

What would be the alternative explanation?

_Wright took it . . ._

Did he, now?

_It was in Wright's possession._

A copy?

_Delivered by that strange woman._

His accomplice.

_Wright wouldn't have revealed that list if it could fault him . . . Unless that was a move he was willing to take._

He was at the point of no return, true.

_Aside from accusing White of the murder, Wright really had no reason to snoop around for that evidence in the first place._

There existed an explanation; however, it was full of assumptions.

_Wright had prior knowledge and planned it out . . . He knew that Redd White was in the hotel across the way. White had a list of names he didn't want leaked, so Phoenix made it look like White killed Mia for it. Because of the wiretap, Wright knew that White would be listening in and snooping at that time. Wright then used the list to mentally disarm White when the guilty verdict against him was guaranteed. He 'fainted' to buy time for his associate, who had either original or copy of that list._

It could make sense . . . Wright was at the offices at or around the time of the murder, and as an associate, might have known about Mia's upcoming trial. He might have noticed the wiretap sooner than he admitted to.

_There's at least one fatal flaw with that . . ._

Wright knew nothing of White during cross-examining May and the bellboy. It came as a surprise to him and nearly lost him the case at that time.

_This line of reasoning is conjecture. Wright had to know about White, but clearly didn't – or made it seem like he knew nothing of White. White knew nothing of Wright – or acted as such – for similar reasons. Wright arrived because . . ._

Mia invited him out to dinner? They were going out to eat, according to their plans.

_The voice recording never mentioned Phoenix._

But it was one moment captured – Mia and Phoenix would have seen each other frequently and she could have reached out to him separately. Or in person. No such record would exist then.

_Mia would not have invited him – or even mentioned Maya – if she did not trust Phoenix._

Assuming Phoenix did not figure out they were meeting another way. Simply put, there was no proof one way or another about their relationship. He knew both Fey sisters would be there but was unclear how.

_So, he either had a pure reason or a crooked one. Impossible to tell._

Either way, the only one with an undeniable reason for wanting that list was . . .

_Redd White._

Then again, maybe it was possible for Wright to have wanted Mia dead, but White accomplished it first. In a strange twist of fate, White and Wright both fought to kill her, then proceeded to pin the blame on the other.

_That's just childish nonsense._

What happened after the murder?

_The evidence. Who had it? Phoenix, who blatantly read it in court? Or Redd White? _

If it was indeed White . . .

_Did he destroy or hide what he stole?_

Edgeworth looked around the office, making note of the seemingly innocuous labelling on the cabinets. Aa-Ca. Cb-Ea. Etc. White ran his entire operation on the dubious information he collected and apparently kept alphabetical.

_Why wasn't this place investigated in the first place?_

There was, of course, a probable answer.

_The supervisor's instructions to not investigate further. It seemed questionable at the time and now it certainly did._

But without proof, it was just more speculation.

He came across a recycling bin. Edgeworth saw to the bottom of the chest-length bin, but a filing folder caught his eye. He reached for the folder, but it had no contents. There was once a label on it, though someone tore it off.

The file folder had no defining defects, so why was it thrown out? Edgeworth looked in the bin but did not find the label. He looked in the trash bin (same length and size) next to the recycling, which also contained very little. But he discovered a small, balled up label nearly undetectable at the bottom.

Instinctually, he picked it up and unrolled it. It contained the letters 'hit', all lower case and handwritten. It was obviously the middle section of the scratched off label. Two more pieces, the beginning and the end, were missing.

He inspected further, checking the walls of the plastic to ensure the label didn't grab onto the sides. He found a corner piece and peeled it off. This time, it was a capital 'W'.

Edgeworth straightened the label pieces and place it back on the folder. 'W' 'hit'. It was obvious then. The last part of the label would be an 'e'. White.

He found the last of the label, the 'e', just as expected. 'W' 'hit' 'e'. The label was complete. Since the handwriting was familiar, Edgeworth compared the letters to the handwritten list of names.

The letters looked identical – but Edgeworth still waited on that analysis to be absolutely sure. Still, this gave Edgeworth probable reason to power off and unhook the shredder's discard compartment.

The bag was fastened down with a large band and locked into place by a handlebar. It took an impressive amount of strength to unlatch the handle, but once he did, Edgeworth let the bag hang loose.

He saw shreds of paper still in the blades and carefully tugged them out. He looked at the handful out of curiosity. One looked like it belonged to a newspaper article – it was a faded gray print with bold letters at the heading.

He dropped each in the bag, knowing a long task was ahead. The rest of the article sprinkled into the pile one by one as Edgeworth examined its contents. He went back to the machine's opening for the rest.

Some of the shreds were stuck in the blades and pulling on them only threatened tearing them further. Edgeworth sighed. He didn't want to chance leaving behind or damaging anything crucial. Was there a safe way to extract the last of it?

The machine was beyond him in that Edgeworth lacked the proper knowledge to take apart the hood and dismantle the blades. He would need someone to assist him, probably the office mechanic. He stepped away from the bulk machine and beckoned Gumshoe over.

"Sir!"

"Has anyone passed through here?"

"It's been pretty quiet, sir. A lot of people took off after White's confession. I still don't understand why we're here, sir . . ." Gumshoe held an interesting look – it was the same one he made when Edgeworth yelled at him. Strange . . . Edgeworth stayed collected all morning, regardless of the uncertainty rolling around in his stomach.

"I need a mechanic. See if there's one available."

"You got it, sir!" Gumshoe ran off toward the reception area. That detective had so much energy – it was a shame he didn't put it to better use.

While Gumshoe called for assistance, Edgeworth tugged on the cabinets. They were all locked, but that fact did not surprise Edgeworth. Locked drawers behind a locked door meant that whatever was in these little vaults was worth a lot of money.

The manila file folder would not have fit in that statue, Edgeworth realized. The cabinets in front of him could easily hold a lot of files similar to the one he recovered. White made a living collecting information, though – why would he carry a file on himself?

_White was a common last name._

The handwriting matched what Edgeworth presumed to be Mia's.

_It was not confirmed yet. Maybe one of White's secretaries wrote it._

How possible was that? The woman who met Wright at the trial could have been someone who worked at Bluecorp. Someone who wanted their boss exposed.

_That became a strong possibility. _

Some missing pieces remained a mystery, but Edgeworth was positive he was closer.

"Sir! Here's the office assistant," Gumshoe hollered louder than necessary.

"Detective," A vein in Edgeworth's forehead popped out of place, "I needed a mechanic."

"Mechanic is out," the office assistant explained. She was direct and less nervous than the secretary. "How can I assist you?"

"I need the pieces of paper stuck inside the blades. That would require a mechanic to take apart the machine."

"Hah," She shook her head, "You men. You all think the same. Brute force the problem – hit it with your fists until it balks."

"Excuse me?" Edgeworth was in no mood for insults.

"You don't need to take the machine apart," She walked over to a cabinet that wasn't noticeably partitioned like the rest. She used the keys to unlock it. It was taller than her and, once opened, visibly divided into four areas. What she needed was on the top shelf, which became evident after she slid a ladder over.

She hopped gracefully back down and handed Edgeworth a lubricant. "That will grease the blades and allow the paper to slide through."

"But it would destroy the paper. I need it intact," Edgeworth clarified. "By the way. Miss. Do you have a key for all of these cabinets?"

"The paper will be fine. As far as the key goes, here. This is the master one for this room."

"Thank you, miss. But back to the paper – if there are fingerprints to pull from those sheets, this would damage it."

"I see." She grabbed a tool from the side of the machine and unfastened the bolts. While she worked, she directed to the detective, "Hold the top and lift when I tell you. Fancy pants can grab what he needs freely after the top's off."

"'Fancy pants'?" Edgeworth repeated, but let it go. She obliged and could perform the task he needed. She worked quickly to top it off – the detective removed the hood on her command and Edgeworth liberated the last of what he needed from the blades unhindered.

"Drop the top off on the floor over there," She said, "We don't use the shredder much anyway. I'll have the mechanic put it back – assuming we even stay in business."

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe dropped the top – literately – onto the floor, causing both the assistant and Edgeworth to grimace.

"I apologize on behalf of the detective," Edgeworth gritted his teeth and finished with an escalated voice, "who should know better than to drop expensive equipment!"

"Oof! Sorry sir!" He scratched the back of his head.

She merely shrugged and said, "Whatever. We didn't need the big model anyway – White did that because everything needed to be 'graderous' he said. Buffoon. Ass got what he deserved."

"Need I remind you that you work for that 'buffoon'," Edgeworth responded.

"Yes. Need money, need job, work for asshole. That's how it works." She dropped the wrench back where she retrieved it. "We're all shams at the end of the day – only looking to support ourselves. Well, you have the key and I don't care what you take from this place. If you can use it to sink White, all the better."

"Hold it a moment," Edgeworth said, "Would you be willing to talk to me a moment? You might know something that I can use."

"I doubt it. White never told me anything. I learned the roundabout way what this 'business' of his really represented."

"You see. That is precisely the type of information I would be interested in hearing. You also said something that piqued my interest. You said that this shredder is hardly used."

"Yes. He did use it earlier this week. It's the first time he's been in here for a shredding in several months. The bag hasn't been changed out in that time period, since there would be virtually no point."

"I see." So, it had documents not related to the case? But, if White wanted it destroyed . . ."Can you tell me when he used it this week?"

"It was Tuesday. So, the morning of . . . September 6th, I believe."

'_The morning after Mia Fey's murder . . .!_' Somewhere deep inside, he started to see the truth and what it meant in relation to himself. "You are absolutely sure?"

"He was away Monday. Then came in early Tuesday with a really thick file folder he wanted to destroy. I thought it was odd at the time, but I didn't question it. I couldn't, I guess. We are not allowed to really talk to him about that sort of thing."

"What time do you place that?"

"Hmm. 5 or 6 AM."

Edgeworth closed his eyes. White went back to the hotel after the murder – missing Wright on his way in. He returned to the hotel with the evidence in hand but secured it out of sight. Then he checked out the next morning, leaving just April May in the hotel, and returned to Bluecorp himself.

_She said 'File Folder' though. Whatever Mia had should have fit in the statue. It would have been folded up. The manila folder had no bending markings on it nor would it fit inside 'the Thinker'._

The crime scene was in a state of disarray. Maybe White took that file along with the clock contents?

_That . . . would be difficult to investigate. Maya and Phoenix were not likely to open their door with a smile._

"Can you elaborate of how you learned of White's business practices?"

"Hmm," She nodded, "However, I have to take care of a few things today. Let's exchange numbers and I will definitely meet up with you later."

"Would you be willing to testify if it comes to it?"

"I have a question, if I may . . . I'm having a hard time placing you. You were prosecuting the others, weren't you? You're on White's side, or so I thought."

Edgeworth scowled. "No. If he truly is a murderer, I have nothing but contempt for him. How did you know that I was prosecuting his accused?"

"I was in the stands on behalf of White. I am an assistant, after all . . ."

"I see," Edgeworth nodded.

"Oh. That man in the blue suit. The one White accused with the spiky hair. I saw him here the day before that trial," She stated as if she just remembered something.

"What was he doing here?" Edgeworth asked. White mentioned it too, but merely said Wright came in with threats of physical violence. Then Redd White had Wright arrested while still on Bluecorp grounds.

"He came by twice. At first, I thought nothing of him. He looked like the average person who had meetings with White. I stayed out of their way, but I heard their conversation get a little heated. That's when . . ."

"What happened?" Edgeworth pushed.

She sighed and answered, "There's a hidden camera in his room. White keeps recordings of people for blackmail purposes. The interactions between him and the man in blue might be saved on his computer."

"If that's true, I will definitely want to see that recording."

"I will check. Actually. I'll just give you all the recordings in a thumb drive."

"I would greatly appreciate that, miss."

She shook her head, "My name is Amery Butler. Anyway, it's very clear that White is a dangerous man . . . I thought you were in bed with him as well, so I mistook you for a thug."

"Ah! I s-see," Edgeworth's forehead creased again. 'What did she mean by that? Were there other prosecutors who affiliated with him?'

"If the video's been erased, I can tell you what happened. Though I only heard the last of their conversation, I heard White clearly say that 'he had the police on his side and there was nothing he could do about it'."

"So, he claimed the police would not help Mr. Wright. With what?"

"Wright? The man in blue? You know him personally?"

"Ah, well," Edgeworth folded his arms, "I mean, I led the case against him. So, in a way. . . yes."

"Ah, of course. After he taunted Mr. Wright, White punched Mr. Wright to demonstrate that he was powerless. A 'nobody lawyer' White said . . ."

"White laid his hands on Wright?" Edgeworth repeated with an intensity that caught Gumshoe's attention. Edgeworth did not exactly know why hearing that made him shout so aggressively.

"Yes," Amery nodded. "White hides it when he needs to – but he is a very violent man."

Edgeworth felt ill. Every action someone performed had a reason, even if it was ebbed in the subconscious. Redd White claimed Phoenix came in with physical threats – but that was because White merely flipped what happened back onto Phoenix.

_Is . . . that right? Can this assistant's word be trusted?_

She had not withheld any meaningful evidence so far.

_That video. _

"I need to see that video," Edgeworth insisted and she complied. 'Please let that recording still exist.'

"Gumshoe. While Miss Butler is retrieving those recording files, take this bag to the car and don't leave it in view. I will be sorting through that at the office."

"A-Alright, sir. But . . . I still don't understand what we're investigating."

"Detective . . . never mind. Just do as I ask. I might explain it all later . . ." There was one more thing that Edgeworth wanted to do while he was in the locked office.

_Pressing Further_

On the way back to the precinct, Gumshoe and Edgeworth made two stops. The first was at Edgeworth's office to drop off all the evidence that he collected. And the second was to the department store Mia bought the light from.

"Going shopping, sir?" Gumshoe laughed to himself as they exited the car.

"No, nothing like that. Making one last inquiry before returning to the precinct."

Gumshoe nodded energetically, but then displayed his lack of comprehension by saying, "You know, a nice long sofa would probably fit in your office, sir."

Edgeworth sighed and answered, "Another time, Detective."

Once inside, Edgeworth had Detective Gumshoe show the manager his badge and requested the transaction number on the receipt to be confirmed. A light stand was indeed purchased with Mia Fey's credit card on September 4th, one day before the murder occurred.

They left after Edgeworth received a copy of that transaction with the full statement details. On the way back to the car, Gumshoe asked, "Aw. That's all you wanted to do?"

"The day's wasting, Detective. I have work to do."

"Y-Yeah, okay, sir," Gumshoe entered the police car and Edgeworth took the passenger side. Once they were buckled in, Gumshoe asked, "By the way, sir . . . I know that you know this, obviously, but the trial ended . . . why are you looking into this, sir?"

"For myself," Edgeworth said.

'And for Phoenix.' Edgeworth thought, 'To know the truth, I have to look for it. I have to know where I went wrong.'

Little did Edgeworth realize, but Gumshoe misinterpreted his words. Well, that was hardly a surprise – but Gumshoe took Edgeworth's vague message and thought that he wanted to catch Phoenix in the wrong somewhere, instead of the goal of confirming Phoenix's version of events.

"Don't worry sir," Gumshoe grinned, "We'll get what you're after."

"Indeed. I am close . . ." Edgeworth let out a lengthy sigh. 'I just need to accept it, one way or another.'

Gumshoe drove ahead and reassured, "That's good to hear! We'll catch him for sure!" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow and Gumshoe's sudden wisdom. Maybe the detective had a brain jouncing around somewhere in that skull of his.


	3. Chapter 3

_Turnabout – The Truth Revealed_

_Act 3_

_Intermission_

"Are you serious?" Phoenix felt more than a little frustrated now. The officer just shrugged him off. Apparently, being the one who held the 'evidence' and was the defense attorney for Miss Maya Fey was not enough for the police to relinquish the phone to Mr. Phoenix Wright.

That annoyed him, but it was just one more thing to add to the growing list of grievances the force pushed upon Maya and Phoenix. Phoenix relented, deciding to just return to his office and explain the situation to Maya.

It was not too far of a walk, though he biked it since he traveled solo. He would be to and from in another ten minutes, with an unhappy Maya.

Fatigue ate away at him – he needed to surrender and sleep already. Both of them did. Maya's interrupted rest resulted in her staying awake and helping Phoenix bring order to the disheveled office. It was why he wanted to just pick up the phone and be done with the whole thing.

'Guess that's too much to ask for,' He thought as he rode back to his office. 'At least it's a nice day.'

_Passing Glance_

Gumshoe parked in the precinct and waited for Edgeworth to exit first. As Edgeworth went to open his door, he saw Phoenix and Maya walking together and froze. Why were they here?

"Wait, detective," Edgeworth ordered, then rolled down his window a fraction so he could hear them.

"Ohh you want to spy on the little criminals, eh? Got it, sir!"

"Would you _keep quiet_?" Edgeworth ignored Gumshoe's 'criminal' remark for the time being. He closed his eyes and tried to pick up their conversation.

"Oh! Just wait until I talk to them!" Maya shouted with both fists balled up.

Phoenix sighed, "It's really not that serious."

"They said, 'come pick up the phone' and that's what you did! Why did they say that if they didn't mean it!?"

"Can we talk about something else now? You've been harping on it for the last fifteen minutes . . ." Edgeworth opened his eyes when their voices grew nearer. Phoenix appeared unwell with sunken eye sockets and frazzled hair. Maya was all fired up, regardless of Phoenix's depressed state.

"Fine! You want to talk about that prosecutor with that red coat?"

"Red coat? Oh. I think you mean 'suit'. And. No. Not really."

Maya stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Phoenix, "Then if you don't want to talk about the police or that puffy guy, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I want to go to sleep and wake up a week ago," Phoenix yawned, "But that's not going to happen."

"Y-Yeah. I know. I wish I could wake up a week ago, too." She quieted a moment, then wound herself back up, "BUT! I will settle on taking out my frustrations on those officers!"

"That's not a good idea. Really. It's not. Can we at least wait until we've both rested before you get arrested?"

"Come on, Nick! Where's your fire, man! You have to tell these people off! Just once, okay?"

"Pass. Let's just get your phone and go home. No telling anyone off, okay?"

"Then I'll just tell you off!" She said teasingly and punched his arm. It was enough to make him wince and she tilted her head in confusion. "Come on, Nick. I didn't hit you that hard."

"It's not that," He exhaled, "I have a bruise there."

"A bruise? When did that happen?"

"Don't worry about it," They went up the steps then opened the door, so their conversation became muffled.

Gumshoe leaned forward and observed, "Wow. They must be turning on each other, sir."

"How could you possibly be so wrong, detective?" Edgeworth shook his head. 'A bruise, huh? I think I know when you sustained that, Wright . . .'

Gumshoe looked confused, but Edgeworth understood perfectly. There were no winners in this. No victory to celebrate on any side. In following his orders and pursuing the false trail, Edgeworth brought more pain to the people who least deserved it.

_That hasn't been confirmed, yet . . . _

It would be soon, however. The truth – the evidence – the proof. It was all leading Edgeworth down one path; the path he should have followed from the very beginning.

"Let's go," Edgeworth decided abruptly. He would not hide his face like a coward any longer.

_Confrontation_

"Why didn't you just give it to Nick in the first place?" Maya yelled at the officer. Phoenix had an exasperated look on his face and tried to calm her down.

"Maya. Please. We talked about this . . ."

She shook her head and yelled, "No, you talked about this and I choose to stand my ground!" Phoenix looked like he was about to break out in a cold sweat. While it was entertaining to watch, Edgeworth stepped into view and everyone's attention turned to the prosecutor.

"Oh, sir!" The officer handling Maya's phone changed his tune and happily reported, "That analysis you wanted done is complete. I can show you the results."

"Thank you. In a minute," Edgeworth smiled and completely stole the officer's attention from Maya's outburst. "First, you can handle whatever those two are here for."

"Oh. Their business is done," The officer grinned, "They just needed their phone back. They will be leaving the precinct now."

"Hey! I am not done talking to you!" Maya shouted and Phoenix grabbed her arm to pull her away.

"Yes. Right. We've got the phone back and will be leaving. Come on, Maya."

"Ugh!" Maya crossed her arms, then she locked eyes with Edgeworth; however, Phoenix avoided eye contact. He pretended Edgeworth did not exist, even. Maya followed behind Phoenix at last and they passed by Edgeworth and Gumshoe without a word.

"Wait here a moment, Gumshoe. I have to take care of something. . ." Edgeworth followed the two out by himself and he could hear the girl's protesting.

"Wright!" Edgeworth yelled more provocatively than he meant to. Phoenix stopped at the base of the stairs but would not turn around.

Instead, Maya did the responding, "You! Puffy guy!"

". . . 'Puffy' . . .?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "Hmmph. Whatever. There is something I need to tell you . . ."

"As if we'd listen to anything you have to say!" Maya rejected him, "You are our enemy, after all."

Edgeworth crossed his arms, ". . . Enemy, huh? Perhaps. Nevertheless, there is something I think you should know. The final trial for Redd White will be tomorrow."

Phoenix turned around at last, but only to address that point of contention, "Tomorrow is a Sunday."

"Special request from the higher prosecutors. If you were intending to observe it, Monday would be too late. The verdict would already be decided by then."

"_The verdict will already be decided by then . . .?"_ Phoenix repeated, but something in his voice told Edgeworth that he already perceived what would happen.

"Wait, I don't follow," Maya said, "Why does White have a trial? Didn't he already confess?"

"That trial was for you and me – after it ended, White still has to have his own trial." Phoenix explained.

"W-Whaat!?" Maya flinched.

"With a confession, White's guilt should be obvious though." Phoenix sounded like he doubted it.

"That is all . . ." Edgeworth closed his eyes. 'Now. The stage was set.'

"Hold on! Tomorrow's trial . . . The verdict's already been decided, hasn't it?" Phoenix asked. As Edgeworth thought – inexperienced as he was, Phoenix was sharp. It just took him a while to piece it all together.

Edgeworth's pointer finger tapped against his arm, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean by that! Edgeworth, do you realize what would happen if White goes free? Does that even bother you in the slightest?"

"And what do you think would happen if White was found not guilty?"

Phoenix hesitated, but he came out with it, "Maya and I might have to leave this area. Whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, he killed Mia. What makes you think he wouldn't come after us?"

Maya inhaled sharply, realizing what Nick meant. She said, "H-He wouldn't, would he?"

"I'm sorry, Maya. I've been thinking it since the trial ended, but I didn't want to put you through any more stress. I thought I had an extra day, but . . . apparently not."

"An extra day to make travel plans . . . is that right?" Edgeworth asked. 'Both of them are in danger. This isn't over yet.'

Phoenix replied curtly, "Yes."

Edgeworth scoffed, "Fleeing once White's innocent is declared makes you look suspicious. You do realize that?"

"Fine. That was his goal to begin with. But I will not sacrifice Maya's safety for my image. I don't care what you or anyone thinks of me."

Edgeworth lowered his arms and nodded, "Very well. I have business to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

Phoenix was not ready to end the conversation yet – he asked, "Wait. You're working on something, aren't you? What that officer said – you aren't prosecuting White, are you?"

'As I thought. Sharp. But I can't reveal my hand just yet,' Edgeworth shook his head, "No. I do not know who is prosecuting and who is defending. When I checked in at the office, I learned of the trial, but not the participating parties."

"But if you aren't the one prosecuting . . ." Phoenix's face revealed all to Edgeworth.

True. The prosecutor who worked with White as a witness – Miles Edgeworth, himself – knew all the details, circumstantial or not. He was the only one besides Wright who could expose the truth. But Wright was not a prosecutor. Additionally, the actual prosecutor had no plans to call Wright as a witness.

_Yes. The trial tomorrow was scripted. The prosecution was meant to lose._

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders and said, "Life moves on. This case is not in my hands."

"So, you're already working on a different case?" Phoenix gritted, flabbergasted. "I can't believe you."

"That is my business," Edgeworth took an impassive stance. He had to keep Phoenix at a distance. "If you do show up tomorrow, keep yourselves in check. You don't want to get thrown out or held in contempt."

"Is that a threat!?" Maya threw up her fists again, but it was more of a reaction than an act of physical confrontation. Edgeworth shrugged and walked away, leaving Phoenix silenced.

Edgeworth walked into the station and was greeted by the officer and Gumshoe.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be, detective? Officer, the results?"

"You were correct. It was Mia Fey who wrote that list, sir."

Edgeworth nodded, "There is one more piece of evidence I need examined."

"Oh?"

"Another handwriting analysis. If it can't be completed today, I will understand."

"Okay. And who do you need it compared with?"

"Four people, actually."

"W-What?" The officer was taken aback, but Edgeworth smiled.

"I understand that a single analysis takes time – that is why I am okay with collecting it tomorrow. I will probably need it around 10:00 AM if at all possible. The good detective here can retrieve it for me."

"A-Alright. Sure. We can do that . . ."

"Sir?" Detective Gumshoe asked, "What are you doing?"

"I might explain it later, if I'm feeling up to it."

_Introspection_

In the privacy of his own office, Edgeworth watched all the files taken from White's computer. He started with the confrontation between him and Phoenix and it was as Amery Butler testified. Phoenix came in and basically held an interrogation the police should have performed.

White taunted Wright – then punched him _several _times. Wright backed off for a few hours but came in later with new proof and an article that showed White had driven at least one person to suicide with blackmail.

Every accusation that White sustained from Phoenix . . . Redd White thrusted back onto Phoenix.

After digesting that information, Edgeworth played the other recordings in the background. And they were equally abhorrent with very similar threats from White.

Focusing on the trial, Edgeworth pieced together the logical timeline of events.

Mia Fey started her own investigation into White.

She was to be leading a trial defending (presumably) one of White's latest scapegoats, according to the upcoming court date records.

She was likely going to use her information to point it directly at White – something that Phoenix would do in her place.

She was murdered before the trial began.

White and May wiretapped Mia Fey's office, booked that hotel room, then waited for Maya to pin the murder on her.

Phoenix chose to defend Maya, based on his own belief of her innocence.

Once learning of White, Phoenix investigated it himself.

Phoenix confronted White directly . . .

But White reversed the blame onto Phoenix.

As Edgeworth put the articles and documents together with tape, the more this timeline aligned with the truth. Two complete article titles read:

_Prominent Politician Goes Missing – Crooked Deeds Unveiled!_

_Financial Accountant's Body Pulled from the River!_

Even the unfished documents corroborated with the list of names written by Fey. She collected information on all of White's victims, but she could not tie them to White decisively, it appeared. If she took this to the police, it would have been disregarded. She patiently organized this for many years.

It was not until Edgeworth encountered a shred of paper that had a bend in the middle that he began to see how that list truly tied this all together.

The only problems Edgeworth still had left were pertaining the trial and the people involved. He did not lie to Wright earlier – he truly had no idea who his supervisor selected to prosecute Redd White – however, there was a probable assumption that whomever it was would be willing to lose a case. This was probable, since White held a lot of people firmly in his grasp.

The second problem relating to the court itself had to do with _why _anyone would still back White. After all, with the mastermind put safely behind bars, would there be anyone left to leak blackmail?

The night would be a long one, but Edgeworth swore like he normally did to not rest until all the pieces were in place. A call came to his office phone, and Edgeworth picked up, "Edgeworth speaking."

"It's me. I am ready to talk if you have a moment," Miss Butler said.

"Good. Are you here?" He asked.

"Just outside, waiting for an escort." He could not see her, but she sounded like a wink would accompany that statement. He hung up and went to retrieve his unofficial 'key witness'.

_Preparations_

Edgeworth took tedious measures to ensure all of the angles were examined. He pieced together, literately, everything in that shredder and found _something else _that Miss Fey had. He also found something White _did not want discovered_. Edgeworth came to the courthouse early to confirm something of Mia, and now he had most of what he needed.

Edgeworth waited in the lobby alone for the court to begin, thinking about all he knew logically. As he suspected, Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright also showed up for the proceedings. Before Edgeworth or Phoenix could say a word, Maya accused, "I thought you weren't prosecuting?"

"My presence here does not signify involvement." Edgeworth explained.

"Kinda like how my 'presence' after my sister was murdered didn't 'signify my involvement' in her death, yeah?"

"Urk," Edgeworth physically shifted, then readjusted his composure.

"Got nothing to say?" She smiled innocently, "So, what are you doing here, then? Nick said there aren't normally trials on a Sunday if it can be avoided. So, that really means you're here for one thing."

"I am here to observe the proceedings for the White trial." He admitted.

"Well!" She clapped her hands together, "Aren't you a curious one! I thought life moves on?"

'I'm being pierced by a child. That smile on her face is warm, but those eyes are icy daggers.'

Phoenix was more upfront about his aversion, "The question is 'why', Edgeworth. There's no reason for you to be here."

"I will choose for myself if there is or is not a reason for me to do what I will. However; if you must know, I wanted to keep an eye on the two of you."

"You have no business 'supervising' us," Phoenix countered, getting equally heated as his newfound partner. Edgeworth merely shrugged with an accompanying grin.

"You really think so?" Edgeworth laughed, "In the last trial, suspicion pointed to the two of you. If you were to act out, then you will be removed or arrested."

"You said the same thing yesterday. You want us to be kept 'in check' is that it?"

Edgeworth's smile vanished and his default stare took over. 'If either of you do anything remotely moronic, this trial will not go in my favor.'

"Say something!" Maya demanded, "You can't keep us from speaking our mind! If there's something fishy about this, we will say something!"

'Yes. That level of moronic would tarnish your credibility hastily,' Edgeworth continued his inner monologue, before stating, "Where is your counterevidence? Did you prepare for the event that you have to present something new to the court?"

"C-Counterevidence?" Phoenix stammered.

"This new trial will certainly take elements from the last, but it would not be enough to convince the Judge to consider your position without something new to add."

"But what if the prosecutor fails to do his job properly?" Phoenix asked.

"You would then have to prove it."

"P-Prove it? How?"

"You had your chance to speak the last time we were gathered. Details of that case will be absorbed and used. Again, unless you gathered something new, you will not be given a chance. Well. Did you?"

"Ugh," Phoenix shook his head, "N-No. I didn't . . ."

Edgeworth sympathized with him. After the work he put in, Edgeworth was convinced of their innocence. "You have nothing, Wright. I suggest you keep your mouth shut . . . and observe."

"Observe?" Phoenix repeated.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Edgeworth taunted.

"Keep up?" Phoenix parroted; he was taking his sweet time grasping what Edgeworth needed from him.

"If you didn't bring evidence with you . . . you would then need to discredit the prosecutor another way. Definitive proof will do this more efficiently than whatever you defense people do. However; catch the prosecutor in a lie and you might be able to get your chance to speak."

"A lie? But how can I do that if I can't even talk with him?"

"That is your problem to solve. Object at the wrong time and you will lose completely. Do you understand, Wright?"

Edgeworth's phone rang and he answered it right away, "Edgeworth speaking."

Detective Gumshoe replied with a positive, "Got it, sir. I'll bring those results to you."

"Excellent. Let me know when you arrive."

"Sir!"

Miss Butler then showed up and greeted Edgeworth, "Hello, sir. I compiled what you needed. The data is on this drive, but I also printed the results." She handed over a thumb drive and a sealed manila folder.

"Thank you, Miss Butler."

"No problem. Oh, you're Mr. Wright, aren't you?"

"Um. Y-Yes? I'm sorry, have we met?"

The assistant shook her head, "Not exactly. I was sitting in the stands while White testified. I am – was – his assistant."

"His assistant?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth noticed his demeanor change. Good. Phoenix was thinking now. Edgeworth opened that file and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"This is exactly what I hoped for." Edgeworth placed the rest of the file into his briefcase and took out a notebook. He then slipped the document in the notebook's middle, so the contents were no longer exposed.

Miss Butler smiled affectionately, "I will be in the stands watching. I hope this all goes well."

"As do I," Edgeworth felt his confidence rising. The pieces were in place. Phoenix was hyper aware of what was going on and the witness was here. All he needed was that last gift from Gumshoe.

"What are you up to, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked after Miss Butler left.

"The court is beginning soon. We should take our seats now." Edgeworth prompted them, but one final visitor approached them.

"Edgeworth. . ." The man said.

"Sir," He crossed his arms.

The mysterious man scoffed, "And what are you doing with the defendant?"

"I think you are mistaken, sir. The defendant is in the lobby with the defense attorney right now."

"Hah. I am excitedly waiting for your mentor to return, so the three of us can discuss what happened this week."

"As do I," Edgeworth smiled, though there was tension between the two.

"Remember what we discussed, Edgeworth." He warned.

"I have not forgotten, sir." The other man sneered and entered the stands as an observer. "So, you're here as well? I would have expected no less."

"Who was that?" Phoenix asked.

"His name is Edward Cooper. He is my direct supervisor – a well-established prosecutor himself."

Maya hummed to herself, then noticed, "It didn't seem like you two got along very well."

"Is that so? Wright. Cooper is the one who selected the prosecutor for White. Keep that in mind."

"Huh?" Phoenix scratched his head, "O-okay."

_The Scripted Defense and Prosecution_

Phoenix followed Maya into the stands. He could not guess what Edgeworth was doing, though the prosecutor kept with them into the high-rise. Edgeworth took the seat right next Phoenix. The prosecutor had an agenda of his own – but Phoenix could not tell what it was.

Once Edgeworth took his seat, he pulled out a blue pen and readied his notebook.

"What are you –"

"Stay silent. Court is about to begin."

Edgeworth wrote on the top of the notebook: Case notes. He was keeping a record of the events for himself? Why?

Then he slipped the blue pen onto Phoenix's lap and pulled out a different red pen. Edgeworth looked out onto the floor and began to write observations, even though the Judge had yet to take the seat himself.

_Edward Cooper – Senior Prosecutor (Assigned the case to Garcia)_

_Ponce Garcia – Prosecutor (leading case against Redd White)_

_Gerald Hill – Defense_

Edgeworth already identified the attorney and the prosecutor. They were people that Phoenix did not recognize but he guessed Edgeworth already knew them. After identifying the participants, Edgeworth pulled out the sheet from Miss Butler – White's assistant.

He smiled and mumbled, "Knew it."

It was a printed list of names in several columns. The first several rows had some names highlighted in blue, while the last had some highlighted in red.

Phoenix looked at the pen Edgeworth gifted him and wondered if he was meant to write down something as well?

Edgeworth flipped his notebook to the end page and set it between himself and Phoenix.

_**What is that list?**_

Phoenix asked in writing.

_You'll see…_

Edgeworth responded. Phoenix sighed. Still not talkative, even in writing. The face Edgeworth made, though, told Phoenix that _something _was in his favor; though Phoenix dreaded it all the same. Was Edgeworth a friend or an enemy at this moment? Was that something favorable . . . also favorable to Phoenix?

_Watch this closely. You're about to witness a completely fabricated trial._

_**Fabricated?**_

_Yes. The defense and the prosecutor are actors. They know how this will end._

_**If that's true then we need to stop it.**_

_Proof?_

Phoenix could not respond to that. Though he suspected Edgeworth already had that evidence, for whatever reason he was holding it back.

Why would Edgeworth go through this much effort if he wanted to sink Phoenix? Was this a sadistic way of showing Phoenix how he could lose even after winning? Edgeworth lost a case, and Phoenix was the cause for it – could he truly be so vindictive?

Phoenix didn't know which to believe. His friend was gone – that was clear in the last trial. Could he trust Edgeworth in this instant?

If Phoenix placed false trust in Edgeworth and did not object when it mattered because of it, would Edgeworth let White walk free? He wouldn't, would he? On the other hand, the advice Edgeworth gave Phoenix made too much sense.

The Judge took his spot while Phoenix thought about what to do. He addressed the court, "We are now convened for the trial for Redd White. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Garcia said.

"The defense is also ready," Hill said.

The Judge nodded, "Good. Will the prosecution give their opening statement?"

"Of course," Garcia said, "Mr. White is tied to events surrounding Miss Fey's death. We are here to ascertain the truth behind it."

'_tied to' 'events' 'surrounding' 'behind it'._

Edgeworth wrote quickly. Then added:

_The Judge will doubt the prosecution subconsciously with that language._

That language was vague. Is that what Edgeworth was getting at?

_**What do we do?**_

_Nothing._

'Edgeworth,' Phoenix thought, getting nervous, 'Why can't I shake this feeling you can't be trusted?'

_Yet._

'I'm getting anxious now, though!' Phoenix complained inwardly. Edgeworth was right, though. Pounce on something like that now and the Judge would promptly dismiss it, then Phoenix definitely would not have a chance if an opening presented itself later.

"The prosecution would like to call a detective on the scene of the murder."

'Gum. . . something?' Phoenix remembered, but the bailiff brought someone he did not recognized to the floor.

"Oh. Not Detective Gumshoe?" The Judge asked.

The prosecutor shook his head, "We have a different detective to shine a different light on the crime."

"I . . . see. Does the defense have any objections? The case before used a different Detective."

Hill responded, "No. Your Honor. I am aware of the last Detective's testimony. There would be no need to hear it a second time."

_**Is that significant?**_

_Yes. In a way._

_**In a way?**_

_Don't worry about it. Gumshoe is a gaffe waiting to happen._

'Harsh. But true,' Phoenix thought. If this was a scripted affair, then Gumshoe would veer it off course, unintentionally.

**He wouldn't be able to play along, would he?**

Phoenix wrote his conclusion down. Edgeworth nodded in response.

_He's doing my bidding anyway._

Phoenix read it over and shook his head. 'Why did you phrase it that way?'

The detective's testimony began, "My name is Scout Dixon. I am a detective for the district precinct. I assisted with the initial investigation of Mia Fey."

Edgeworth wrote that name down in his notes, then listened closely. He left his notes side up, which mean he probably wasn't going to converse anymore. As the detective spoke, Edgeworth bulleted the points he made.

I arrived with my squad when Miss April May put in the call.

She claimed to have witnessed the entire scene.

May and the defendant, Mr. White, both accused others for the crime.

This was an elaborate coverup for White's actions.

At 9:00 PM, White entered the Fey and Co Law Offices to murder Miss Fey.

The murder weapon was the misfunctioning clock, 'The Thinker'.

Under the last line, Edgeworth wrote '_Misfunctioning?' _aligned under the clock part. He then flipped it over and wrote to Phoenix.

_While 'technically' true, doesn't that invalidate the majority of your argument?_

It did. It was missing concrete details, such as the missing clockwork for the evidence Mia stored. Not only that, but the motive was tied to that evidence. Wait, was Edgeworth truly helping?

"The defense is ready to cross-examine," Hill said. Then addressed Detective Dixon, "Was Mr. White's fingerprints ever found on the murder weapon?"

"No." The detective said, "No. The only prints on it belonged to Mia Fey and some unidentified person."

"Unidentified?" Hill asked.

Phoenix quickly pieced it together – Larry, the clockmaker. Phoenix held his hand for Edgeworth's notebook, asking for permission. Edgeworth yielded the notebook to Phoenix, and he wrote down his observation under the last line.

_**Larry is the clockmaker. Those prints are probably his**_

Edgeworth nodded, acknowledging it. 'Just . . . don't go accusing Larry now.'

"Wouldn't that mean another person could be the killer?"

The Detective shook his head, "Sorry. The prints belonged to no one on this case. We haven't got probable cause to go on a manhunt for this."

"Who all did you match it to, detective?" Hill pressed.

"Maya Fey. Phoenix Wright. And Redd White. The accused suspects."

The Judge slammed his gavel, "While it seems possible, without an actual suspect that extra fingerprint is rejected. However – if there comes a name to match it with, we can test it then."

Edgeworth took it into consideration, then flipped it back over to their conversation side.

_Something about that is odd._

_**What do you mean?**_

_Likely, you are the only one who could figure out who they belong to._

_**Then why bring it up?**_

_Doubt. That's all it could be. It's now in the back of the Judge's mind._

_**It's not Larry by the way**_

_I had no interest in pursuing that angle. But thanks._

"Detective," The defense attorney interrupted their conversation, "Do you know of White's motivation? Why did he want to kill Miss Fey?"

The Judge answered for the detective, "In the case before, the defense read a list of names. Mr. White confessed after this list was read."

Hill nodded, then asked, "Your Honor. Can you explain why that list had any significance?"

"Hmm. . . " The Judge closed his eyes, "They were names of people who unfortunately have passed."

"Exactly. A name that the defense in the previous case used to disarm Mr. White. I believe that list was emotional blackmail. It had no basis in fact, and anyone would break under the pressure of having that list associated to them. Can the prosecution directly tie those names to Mr. White?"

Phoenix went to stand, but Edgeworth promptly grabbed his sleeve and sat him back down. He shook his head and mouthed 'not yet'.

"Well," Garcia went silent for a moment, then said, "Bluecorp has affiliations with many people. It's very possible that –"

"Objection!" Hill yelled, "It's 'possible'? So, does that mean any business that was affiliated with any combination of those names also have a high probability of being murder suspects? Well, Your Honor?"

"Hm. You're right. I suppose not."

"Given the circumstances at the time, White was under extreme pressure from a desperate examination when he confessed. Unless the prosecution has decisive proof of White's direct involvement of the murder, I declare that you cannot, in good conscious, perceive Mr. White as guilty."

"Nick," Maya said, "We need to do something."

"Edgeworth . . .?" Phoenix said. His abdomen felt tight. Edgeworth wrote a message.

_I didn't get as much out of this as I wanted. But I fear the verdict is about to pass._

'What else were you trying to get?' Phoenix wanted to ask, but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't write.

Garcia responded, "The . . . prosecution cannot tie it in any meaningful way."

'What can I do?' Phoenix questioned, 'How do I cast doubt on the prosecution? What Edgeworth said – he thinks there wasn't enough lies to press on? One chance – what do I do with it?'

His pulse beat through him – it was hard to think when he was so frantic. They were hardly fifteen minutes in! They discredited everything Phoenix proved in that short of a timeframe?

"Your Honor . . ." Hill said, "Without White's hands on the murder weapon and without significant motive to link him at the scene, how can we even be sure that White was ever there? After all . . . Mr. Wright and Miss Maya Fey never testified to seeing him there, either."

"No, it can't be!" Maya whispered.

'It was true. Neither of us ever saw White enter or leave. . .'

Edgeworth circled what Phoenix wrote about Larry, and told wrote to the side, _use it._

'But how? How can I use it to cast enough doubt?'

"Mr. Hill," The Judge commented, "Even though no one witnessed the murder, the case facts are still intact."

"I am aware of the case file records. But I do not believe they are factual." Hill rebutted.

The murder weapon does play a significant beyond the obvious. In the records, White knew of its existence and its contents. That is what he was after when he tapped Miss Fey's phone," The Judge refuted.

"Your Honor, with all due respect, if we cannot place White at the scene of the crime, then could he have simply not been there? Especially if there is one more person who _could have been there_."

"What do you mean?" The Judge asked.

"The missing fingerprint the detective mentioned, what else?"

Edgeworth nudged Phoenix at that statement and pointed to it again.

'It was new evidence and it could discredit the defense! Not exactly what they wanted to accomplish, but it would stall out the hearing!'

"Objection!" Phoenix called from the stands.

Maya whispered, "Go get 'em!"

The judge slammed his gavel down, "Mr. Wright! What is the meaning of this? You have already had your say in this matter!"

"Your Honor," Wright said, "You said earlier that if someone could identify the unidentified fingerprints on 'the Thinker', that you would allow a following test, correct?"

The Judge nodded. "Do you believe you know who that could be?"

Hill slammed his hands down and said, "Your Honor! Wright has no authority to speak right now!"

"Overruled, Mr. Hill. Wright. Who do you think the prints belong to?"

"Your Honor, I want to ask detective Dixon where the fingerprints were found?"

Dixon nodded, "All over the front and even in the interior."

"Thank you. Your Honor, do you recall what else is special about 'the Thinker'?"

"I may have lost track of everything unique about this statue. But go on."

"That's alright. It was handcrafted. Those fingerprints don't belong to the murderer – they belong to the crafter! If you run a test on it, I'm sure the unidentified fingerprints would belong to Larry Butz."

"W-What?" Hill said. Garcia shifted nervously when the Judge looked at him.

"Well, Garcia? As the prosecution, this information would benefit your argument. What do you say?"

"O-Oh. Um. Yes. Check the clock against . . . Larry Butz. If it's the clock crafter, t-then . . . your argument . . . is wrong, defense."

"That was a very weak counter," The Judge frowned, "Are you certain you are prepared for this, Mr. Garcia?"

"Hold on!" Hill said, "Even if the unidentified fingerprints belong to the clock crafter, would that not still be a new suspect?"

_It won't get that far._ Edgeworth assured.

'I hope not. I don't want to get Larry involved. For several reasons.'

"A new suspect?" Garcia questioned. He felt the sharp eyes of the Judge tearing into him, and Garcia was forced to say, "There is no proof of that. If there were another suspect, we would have to investigate it. Is there probable reason right now to go that far?"

Hill considered the argument. No. it was more like they were communicating in code. Defense attorney Hill seemed to be controlling the scene, and Garcia was asking for permission.

"The defense says that the clock should be tested. If it does come back positive . . . we will discuss it then. We need to assess my defendant's non-guilty stance before figuring out who the actual murderer is."

_They want White free. They do not care if someone takes the fall or not_. Edgeworth held the pen between his fingers, deciding if there was something else to add. Phoenix decided to write something and politely, nonverbally asked for the notebook.

_**Does Hill seem to be the one calling the shots to you?**_

_Yes._

"Well, then!" The Judge declared, "We need to get that clock checked out! Detective Dixon, if you would not mind?"

"Understood, Your Honor," Dixon left the stand, retrieved the clock, and left. The Judge then called for a 10-minute recess, for the defense and the prosecution to regain their footholds.

Phoenix wondered what it was Edgeworth waited for. Why did he allow this to continue when it was so brazenly fabricated, as he said?

"Should we stand up or something?" Maya asked. Edgeworth had stayed decidedly seated with his eyes closed, so Phoenix guessed they were not going to stretch or anything.

"I . . . am okay with staying here for a moment," Phoenix said, then he happened to look over toward the door and saw Detective Gumshoe. Phoenix tapped Edgeworth's shoulder and pointed in that direction, assuming they were rendezvousing.

Edgeworth stood up and talked to the detective, leaving his briefcase and notebook behind. Phoenix wondered if now was a good chance to read over something in the prosecutor's possession? That would be a breech and Edgeworth might rescind his help; yet, not knowing what he had drove Phoenix mad.

"Good job throwing that objection out there!" Maya cheered in a hushed voice, talking freely now that Edgeworth was gone.

"Y-Yeah. We bought some time there."

Maya tilted her head, "So, I gotta ask. What is puffy doing, anyway? I thought we were enemies? I mean, I don't exactly picture him in our corner."

"He probably has his reasons," Phoenix shrugged. 'That friend of mine. Does he still exist?'

"Like what? You think he has it against White now?"

Phoenix wondered . . . If Edgeworth looked into White, he could have found blackmail, blackmailed victims, or more bugging equipment. "I know you don't like him, but he is smart. If he found White out, then it would only make sense for him to do something about it."

"Not smart enough to take on you, me, and Mia!" Maya winked.

'The truth didn't align with him, then,' Phoenix mused, 'I understand losing a case must be difficult for him . . . but if Edgeworth had gone after the right person in the first place, he might have kept his perfect record.'

But Phoenix would not dare express that thought to Edgeworth. He opted to wait it out and trust that Edgeworth had their best interest in mind . . . Could he afford to be so optimistic?

Phoenix could not alienate the help he received. He sat on his hands, figuratively, and would let Edgeworth direct them. It was the only play that Phoenix reliably had.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Fake Trial_

_Act 4_

_Fake Alibi_

While Phoenix and Maya were alone in the stands, Phoenix eyed the empty seat where White had sat during the trial. The cocky businessman stayed quiet throughout the first part – Hill must have demanded for him to remain silent during the proceedings.

Edgeworth returned with yet another mysterious folder after his meeting with Gumshoe ended. "Wright." He addressed softly to avoid disturbing other members of the court. "I'll let you read this one if you promise to let me present it when I am ready. Deal?"

"Um. Deal." What other choice did he have? He was sitting blind either way. Phoenix opened the file and stapled to the inside was the receipt with the word 'Maya' smeared in Mia's blood on the back. Phoenix then wondered if it was some sort of joke – this one had already been discussed time and again, so what purpose could it still hold?

But, if Edgeworth had something in mind for it, then it could be . . . what? It's old, so the Judge would not listen to the argument. Unless . . .? There was something new about it after all.

Then Phoenix saw the documents. Edgeworth had said 'read it', now that Phoenix thought about it. The first page was a transaction for the lamp Mia purchased with all the related details – details proving when Mia purchased the lamp.

The second page was a picture of the lamp with the model number – proving the lamp she bought was the exact same model as the one Phoenix swept up and sent to the precinct for holding. He intended to throw away the lamp, but after Edgeworth mentioned the trial for White, he decided to keep as much evidence as possible.

The last document was the result of a test – a comparison to four different people. It was a breakdown of probability on who could have written the name on the receipt.

"

_Mia Fey – 1.03% Match_

_Maya Fey – 4.06% Match_

_Phoenix Wright –5.07% Match_

_Redd White – 88.76% Match_

"

"Ah! This is!" Phoenix exclaimed. 'With something like this, it could place White directly at the crime. That's what Edgeworth was waiting for?'

"Quiet. Is it possible for you to remain composed?" Edgeworth sighed then he put down a document he had been examining, "You do see the problem with the breakdown, though?"

Phoenix nodded, "Yeah . . . 88% match is really high . . . but why is it so low?"

Edgeworth smirked in a way that shouted, 'watch and learn.' He then said, "That is why _I will_ have to present this one. You do not have the expertise to justify the significance of these numbers."

"You're going to object?" Phoenix asked.

"Why so surprised? I thought that was obvious . . ." Edgeworth seemed genuinely confused, or possibly upset. Or both. Phoenix could not read him at all.

'You could have been setting me up for failure, for all I knew.' Again, Phoenix dared not tell Edgeworth what he really thought this entire and instead said, "N-Not really. I thought you expected me handle this . . ."

Edgeworth chuckled, "With all the conjecture you could contemplate in ten minutes? You bought me some time. However; this is where the real trial begins."

'Strange. I feel both validated and invalidated at the same time.' Phoenix held his tongue, though he had much he wanted to ask Edgeworth about. Phoenix wanted to see his friend for so long, but he could not have imagined this as their reunion.

It left a bitter taste in Phoenix's mouth.

"The trial for Redd White will now resume," The Judge said, forcing the court to silence.

"Your Honor," Defense attorney Hill addressed, "The defense would like to call on its witness, now."

"Witness?" Edgeworth mouthed. A woman came to the stand – one that Phoenix recognized but could not place. Edgeworth did, though, and he whispered, "Her? Interesting."

_**Who?**_

_White's Secretary._

Then Edgeworth updated his notes and put:

_Defense Witness : Secretary for Bluecorp._

Phoenix noticed he neglected to add a name – probably because Edgeworth did not know it. But that would soon be addressed. Hill prompted her and asked, "What is your name and occupation for the court?"

"My name is Myra Richardson, sir. I work for Bluecorp as a secretary."

The Judge asked, "Another member of Bluecorp? Will she be like the last?"

"Your Honor. She is here to testify on White's whereabouts on the night of the murder. Redd White has an alibi and Miss Richardson will testify to it now."

Edgeworth wrote Phoenix a note on the other side : _Let her talk. It will be one giant lie._

A giant lie? That was obvious only to the three of them, buddied in the stands. It would be like before – a carefully placed objection or they would be thrown out. This entire process was sickening, but it wasn't like Phoenix had a choice. He had to stay and fight the only way he was allowed to.

The secretary began her testimony:

_Mr. White went away for the weekend, but I saw him Monday night._

_That was September 5__th__, the night of Miss Fey's untimely death._

_He was at Bluecorp from 6 PM to 10:30 PM that night._

Hill raised his arms, "And you see, Your Honor? You cannot place White at the scene of the crime. He truly was not there."

Edgeworth recorded the testimony, then eyed Garcia to see if there would be any rebuttal raised from him. When Garcia stammered frantically and basically murmured, "I'll begin my cross-examination", Edgeworth quietly pull out something from his briefcase.

'Why doesn't Edgeworth just use that analysis on the receipt? Garcia is not going to dismantle that argument at all.'

Edgeworth handed Phoenix another transaction, pulled from the hotel this time.

April May and Redd White checked in at the same time, Friday September 2nd. Redd White checked out Tuesday September 6th at 4:00 AM. April May's checkout time was when she was arrested.

'How did that help? The window of time doesn't contradict the witness.' The second page of the transaction showed a tallying tab of purchases and requests, and when they were put in.

"How can you prove White was at Bluecorp?" Garcia asked.

"How can you prove White was at the Fey offices?" Hill threw the argument back at him.

"The line of logic suggests that . . . he . . . wanted that clock, so he was waiting for his chance."

"No – I am sorry. You are supposed to be proving that my witness could not have seen White at the offices that night. Well? Do you have any proof?"

Phoenix read down to Monday evening services.

_09/05/16 6:55 PM : Full Course Meal for Two : price $325 each_

Phoenix grimaced at the price, but he noticed what he needed from it.

'For two, huh . . .?' Phoenix glanced over at Edgeworth, who nodded at the evidence. The only question now was – was Phoenix supposed to object again? The only stipulation Edgeworth had was about the receipt breakdown . . . and only present something new.

Edgeworth did not stop Phoenix from standing, so he stole the court's attention once more with a loud, "Objection!"

"Objection!" A member from the opposite stand stood up, Prosecutor Cooper. "Your Honor! I let it slide the first time, but it seems the defendant from the last trial can't help but make a mockery of this court!"

"Objection!" Edgeworth countered, "The only one making a mockery of this court is the poor performance by the prosecutor. Had Garcia been doing his job, perhaps members from the stand would not have to chime in?"

"Edgeworth . . . You and I will be having a talk later."

Edgeworth shrugged, "Oh. I look forward to it, 'sir'." There was that smile again. Edgeworth's true target was his superior? Maya's observation from earlier was on the nose, then. The two prosecutors stared venomously at one another while the Judge looked confounded.

"Hmm . . . Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked, "Is what you have to say relevant to the situation at hand?"

"Yes. Your Honor . . ." Phoenix said, "I have a way to prove that Mr. White was at the hotel at 6:55 PM on the evening of the murder."

"Objection!" Hill said, "Your Honor – I will not allow this to be submitted! The members of the audience need to stay seated and let us appointed members handle this! Even if White was at the hotel at 6:55 PM, he still could have been at the office and back to the hotel."

"Objection!" Edgeworth said, "The witness did not mention a gap in time where White was back and forth. Or are you saying you'd like to append that statement to Miss Richardson's testimony?"

"Rgh." Hill folded his arms, thinking about the next move. The Judge slammed his gavel down and focused on Wright again.

"Wright. What is the proof you have that shows Redd White was at the hotel?"

"This. Your Honor," He held out the transactions, "It says here that room service was placed at 6:55 PM on Monday night for a full course meal. For two. Miss May and Mr. White were the only two who checked into the hotel room."

"Miss May had many lovers. Are you saying that it is, without a doubt, White that she had dinner with?" Hill asked.

'Well, now what?' Phoenix thought, 'Is there a way to prove it was White and May having dinner together? Is that possible?'

Hill did not give Phoenix time for a rebuttal and explained, "White is a very busy man. Miss May and Mr. White knew that their relationship was strictly 'no strings attached', if you understand me. They were circumstantially placed so close to the Fey and Co offices to hide their ongoing affair. However; work calls and White returned to the offices in the evening."

"What utter foolishness," Edgeworth whispered so only Maya and Phoenix could hear. Then he said, "Mr. Hill. Do you attest to the timeline you have presented? White left the hotel before 6:00 PM Monday night? Are you saying he never returned?"

"What purpose would he have to return?" Hill smiled but faltered when Edgeworth's smile was prevailingly present. 'Edgeworth just trapped Hill in a lie . . .'

"Mr. Hill. Your timeline has an inaccuracy. You see. If White did indeed leave the hotel before 6:00 PM and never returned, then why is his check out time for 4:00 AM on September 6th?"

"Wh-What!?" Hill said.

The cockiness that cornered Phoenix shown itself again. Edgeworth illustrated gleefully why Hill was wrong, "This transaction shows the entire purchase exchange from the room they were in – including check-in and checkout times. If White truly never did return to the hotel, then why did he not check out at or before 6:00 PM?"

Myra Richardson, the witness, spoke, "He did leave the offices at 10:30 PM. Perhaps he joined Miss May for the last time that night?"

"What?" Phoenix exclaimed. 'That scenario is so out of touch with reality that the Judge truly can't take that argument seriously, could he?'

"There you have it!" Hill sneered, "White left the hotel to go to work. After he finished, he went back to spend time with May."

"Your Honor!" Phoenix pleaded, "How many times will White's placement change?"

"I am sorry Mr. Wright, but if you don't have anything more conclusive . . . I cannot accept your argument."

"Yes!" Cooper said, "And if you would, please have this rascal thrown out!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Phoenix gritted his teeth. That couldn't be it, could it?

"Objection!" Edgeworth said again.

"What is the meaning of this, Edgeworth?" The Judge asked.

Edgeworth bowed for the Judge, "I can prove that White _was not at his offices _during the time the witness has claimed. Would that be sufficient?"

"Well, if you could do that, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"You!" Cooper yelled, "You wouldn't dare! Sit back down and let your friend be thrown out if you know what's good for you."

". . . Sir? Is that a threat?" Edgeworth's face had not changed. No. He was enjoying this.

"U-Ugh. No. Not at all," Cooper backed down. The Judge nodded and allowed Edgeworth the stage. Edgeworth put in something for the television and explained what it was.

"This is a time-lapse of relevant Bluecorp security footage. The upper left quadrant is the parking lot A. upper right, parking lot B. the lower left is the hall just outside White's office. The lower right is the lobby. If you fast-forward through all these panels, you will not see hide nor hair of White."

Edgeworth sped through the entire footage for the timeline presented by Miss Richardson. The amount of forethought in that was terrifying but, as he claimed, White never showed up at any point in that time-lapse. "As you can see, Your Honor, Miss Richardson's testimony is impossible. Whether or not she appends it, the truth does not align with her."

The Judge had a very stern look on his face, "So I see . . . Miss Richardson! You are aware of the gravity of your crimes, correct? Perjury is a serious offense."

Edgeworth resumed his seat while the Judge grilled both Hill and Richardson.

Phoenix was not sure if Edgeworth intentionally set him up as bait or not, but regardless, the end result was desirable.

"I was hoping to avoid using that video . . ." Edgeworth answered, as if he read Phoenix's thoughts.

"Will that hurt us?" Phoenix said. He realized he had been including Edgeworth on 'Team Anti-White' for a while now.

Edgeworth shook his head, "No. it just means I revealed something to the defense. Something that I have."

"Surveillance of the Bluecorp building." Phoenix realized. Edgeworth had a plan in mind for all that he had. It was a matter of getting the Judge on his wavelength, then.

Edgeworth sighed, "It can't be helped. Let's see where the defense takes this lie, now."

_I want to completely discredit this witness first._ Edgeworth wrote to Phoenix.

_**Why?**_

_If I'm right, this is Hill's last stand._

_The Hill the Defense Dies On_

Myra took the stand once more and said, "Your Honor. I apologize for lying, but I did meet White that night."

"I find it hard to believe anything you say," The Judge shook his head. "Prosecution . . .? What have you to say in light of this?"

Garcia shook his head, "If this is all the 'definitive proof' the defense has . . . then it would be easy enough to disprove. Seeing how the peanut gallery keeps hollering in."

"Agreed on the peanut gallery point, at least." Hill said, "Your Honor. Allow my witness to clarify White's alibi."

". . . I suppose I can allow it. But this is the _last time _I want to hear from one of White's employees."

Edgeworth tensed up on that comment, but maybe it was Phoenix's imagination? Either way, Miss Richardson began her revised testimony.

_I did meet Mr. White on Monday evening._

_It had little to do with work, though._

_He and I had dinner at his house._

_We were on a date. He arrived at 6:00 PM and left at 10:30 PM._

_I did not realize he was also with April. But. None of our relationships were serious._

'Are you serious?' Phoenix thought. He could not believe that this was allowed. It was an obvious lie, but how can you disprove it?

Garcia began his examination. Now having to improvise, he asked, "So . . . you lied to cover up the relationship you had?"

"Yes. White has many lovers," Richardson said.

"Not unlike Miss May?" Garcia asked.

"Yes. None of our relationship required commitment. We've even compared experiences . . . not that I will testify about that to the court . . ."

"No one is asking you to," Hill interjected, "But it is clear. White had been with his lovers that night. He had no intention of going to Miss Fey's offices."

"Then how does the 'Thinker' play into this?" The Judge asked.

"Your Honor – the clock was the murder weapon. Maybe it did have some evidence or papers inside. However, since none of it was found on White, how can you say that he ever intended on stealing anything in the first place?"

"Well . . . that's . . ." The Judge pondered that point, "What about the wiretap? Miss May and Mr. White knew of its existence?"

"Miss Fey had other information that Bluecorp could use. She used that phone often enough, correct? She exposed something else that Bluecorp could profit from. Whatever that could be, we do not know. However – if you cannot prove White stole anything from Fey, you cannot prove that he had any reason to enter the offices beyond the wiretap."

Edgeworth closed his eyes. He wasn't going to just let this go, was he?

"You are all focused in on that clock. But there was never any conclusive evidence that White ever handled the clock." Hill concluded.

Phoenix nudged the notebook from Edgeworth's lap and asked.

_**Do you have a counter?**_

The Judge had a face that showed he did not quite agree with the defense, but could not negate it, either. He then asked Garcia, "Does the prosecution have anything to say about that?"

_Isn't it obvious?_

"Obvious?" Phoenix whispered to himself. He needed to calm down and think this through.

Garcia had glazed over eyes. Hill was quick to adapt, but Garcia knew his role since the beginning. He never prepared to contest anything in this courtroom. "You are sure that Mr. White was at your house until 10:30 PM?"

'Can I trust Edgeworth? Can I? What am I not seeing?' Phoenix thought as his heart thumped brutally in his chest again.

"Positive," Miss Richardson blushed, "We had a romantic evening. Just the two of us."

"Hold it!" Edgeworth yelled, waking Phoenix' from his anxiety.

"Objection! Edgeworth!" Cooper stood up, enraged, "You will not interfere with this trial again! Sit back down!"

"Your Honor," Edgeworth ignored Cooper, "What the witness testified to and what Garcia just asked do not align. In her original statement, she went to White's house, and White also arrived at his own house. Garcia asked when White left _Miss Richardson's house_. Who was at whose house?"

Garcia gasped, realizing his own mistake.

'Oh! That's a good catch . . . Garcia and Miss Richardson are asleep behind the wheel, I guess.'

"Why didn't you catch it?" Maya whispered as if accusing Phoenix of also being asleep. He just ignored her and focused on calming his erratic heart rate.

"It does not matter!" Hill interjected, "So they made a mistake? Garcia most likely misunderstood the testimony and Miss Richardson obviously was confused. She was just trying to answer the question asked of her!"

"If you insist," Edgeworth shrugged, "So. Miss Richardson. White arrived at his own house. Did you then also let him in? Afterwards, he left his own house. Did you leave with him or did you stay the night?"

Myra shuffled her feet at the stand, "Well. That's . . ."

"Objection! Do not answer him, Miss Richardson. He is obviously badgering the witness, Your Honor. Can you see how that is even close to being appropriate?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms, "It is suspect that White left his own house without making sure his date's own accommodations were considered. Is that rudeness or lack of etiquette at play? Or, the more likely scenario is that the witness is lying and White never met her for a date."

"Mr. Edgeworth!" The Judge was also stunned by the tone he had adopted. The Judge then nodded, "I see your point. Miss Richardson . . . you say you were at Mr. White's house, but it does sound more like he met you at yours. Can you clarify to the court about that?"

"Objection!" Hill was scratching at his arm very intensely, "How does that matter?"

"Overruled. Mr. Hill, need I remind you that your witness had testified to a falsehood already? I, too, question the events leading up to after Miss Richardson and Mr. White's date. And also, when they parted ways."

"O-Of course," Miss Richardson stammered. Edgeworth sat back down and readied his notes.

_I went his house and waited for him._

_We stayed inside that entire evening._

_I left at the same time he did._

"Is that all, Miss Richardson?" The Judge questioned. "I have to say, that is very vague."

_Vague and ready to crack._

'Ruthless. But. I need him to be right now,' Phoenix frowned. Why was Edgeworth so merciless, anyway?

_Edgeworth's Rebuttal_

Phoenix shifted nervously as Edgeworth wrote down what he hoped was Miss Richardson's final attempt at hiding White's true whereabouts. He could see the Judge would not believe her final, vague narrative and Edgeworth prepared his own counter.

Edgeworth knew what he had to do in that case, but it would have to be carefully approached. A single mistake could spell ruin to all that he and Wright brought to light in this courtroom.

"Is that all, Miss Richardson? I have to say, that is very vague." To hopefully calm Phoenix down, Edgeworth wrote, _Vague and ready to crack_, after the Judge's comment; although, Edgeworth could not tell if it worked . . .

A normal prosecutor would draw out any more additional information from Richardson, though Garcia was useless. He was supposed to be; a pawn sacrificed to save their unwitting king. Fortunately, Miss Richardson was already discredited in the Judge's eyes – now it was time to bring them all down.

_Do you remember the security video I showed before?_Edgeworth asked Phoenix, who nodded. _I pointed out that White could not be at Bluecorp, but did you notice who sat in the reception desk until 7:00 PM?_

_**Wait was she?**_

_I thought the defense would have advised her against this path._

_**Why didn't you point this out sooner?**_

_Garcia made a mistake and I used that first._

"Your Honor," Edgeworth said before Phoenix could reply and prior to the cross-examination period, "I have one point of contention I wanted to point out."

"And what would that be?" The Judge asked.

"You recalled that I showed a video of the security footage. I just need confirmation on who was in the lobby from 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM."

"Hmm. Alright." The Judge nodded.

Edgeworth pointed to the tape deck and said, "I left it loaded. All you should have to do is rewind it to 6:00 PM on Monday September 5tt."

When the bailiff turned on the video, it was stopped at 3:45 AM on the next day. The bailiff then rewound it and let it play at 6:00 PM in default speed. Edgeworth stated, "As you can see, Miss Richardson is still in the lobby behind the reception desk at this time."

"So, she is . . ." It was clear. The camera captures her behind the desk taking calls and working on the computer. The bailiff fast-forwarded it to where she took a call on her cellphone, powered off her computer, and locked up for the evening. He paused it at 7:05 PM, when she walked toward the parking lot still on her phone.

"So?" Hill asked, ready to counter this one, "Miss Richardson clearly forgot her timing. That's all."

"Then have her update her time before Garcia's cross-examination. If you would allow it, Your Honor."

"Yes. That is a critical time difference," The Judge agreed.

"Oh," Miss Richardson started to bite on her nail, "Yes. Of course."

_I left the office at 7:00 PM._

_I met up with Mr. White shortly after that._

_But we still both left his house at 10:30 PM._

Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix, who studied the paused footage. Perhaps his nerves finally quelled long enough for his deductive reasoning to take over. Even with that hour difference, her story was still plausible, so they had to find one final way to debunk it.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix quietly murmured. Edgeworth glared at him for speaking out of turn in court, but Phoenix disregarded it, "Can you have them play it for a few more minutes?"

'Why?' He thought but ultimately decided to give Phoenix a chance to prove himself. "Your Honor," Edgeworth exuded confidence, although he feared not seeing where Phoenix's logic was leading them, "Can you play the video for another minute?"

"Objection!" Hill growled, "We are growing tired of your constant interruptions! What purpose do you have to fast-forward this video?"

"To clarify one more aspect," Edgeworth bluffed. He hated this feeling.

"Which aspect needs clarifying?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix whispered, "The car she entered."

'What? That is his angle? How could he put all of this into jeopardy over something so foolish?' Then Edgeworth saw it – an already running car parked in the lot. She was walking toward it.

"Do you see the car in the lot? It is already running."

"So? She must have remote started her car or that car belongs to someone else," Hill countered, "I object to this. It is a waste of time."

"No. it is a significant detail," Edgeworth declared, "If she was picked up, that puts into question how she arrived at White's house."

"Her driver dropped her off. What does it matter?" Hill argued.

"If Miss Richardson 'waited for him to arrive', then she waited in a car that was not hers. Alternatively, she waited alone outdoors for White to arrive. Either way, we could question the other people in the carpool for substantiation. One more thing; if White and Richardson 'left' at the 'same time', then how did Miss Richardson manage to safely reach her own home?"

"Fair points, once again," The Judge nodded to the bailiff to run the tape. She continued to walk toward the running car and opened the door to the backseat. The driver could not be seen, but a passenger next to the driver could. There were at least two people inside when Miss Richardson entered the vehicle.

"So, who was your driver?" Edgeworth asked, "And the passenger?"

"Urk," Miss Richardson bit off a nail then said, "C-Carpool. I was dropped off at my own house."

"I see," Edgeworth nodded, "And how far away do you live from work?"

"Objection!" Hill called, "You cannot ask the witness these questions!"

Edgeworth shrugged, "Had she foreplaned a date with her boss, why would she carpool that night? If Miss Richardson was picked up, then dropped off at her house, and finally she drove to White's house . . . how much time do you think would transpire during this period?"

"The time she arrived at White's house would be significantly pushed back again," The Judge realized. The power of circumstantial evidence . . . and Edgeworth used it. How quaint.

"You can't claim that based on whether or not Miss Richardson used a carpool that night!" Hill permanently dug his nails into his biceps.

"Well, have your witness answer the question. And keep in mind, we can fact-check this easily enough."

"You . . ." Hill shook his head and asked, "Miss Richardson, how long would it take to drive from work to your home. Then your home to your boss's home?"

"A-At least forty-five minutes . . ." She answered.

"So . . . you could not have met White earlier than 7:50 PM on Monday night." Edgeworth probed. "That's two hours off your original arrival time. Which begs the question: What were you honest about in your testimony?"

"I m-met him after 8:00 PM . . . Yes," Richardson said, though the Judge shook his head.

"No. Witness, I cannot take anything you say at face value. Bailiff, you may hold this witness until I can lay the charges of perjury at a later time."

"Understood," The bailiff answered quickly and dismissed Richardson.

_Now that she is gone, the alibi disappears with her._

Phoenix nodded and sighed in relief.

_By the way, I suppose I should compliment you on catching the carpool._

_**Yeah. I'm glad you knew how to use it.**_

Edgeworth looked at those words for a moment. 'Did he really not have a plan?'

_Please tell me you had some sense of direction when you pointed that fact out?_

_**I could tell you but I'd be lying**_

Phoenix admitted with a shameful, foolish grin on his face. 'Amateur. I lost to this?' No. Edgeworth only lost because he was perusing the wrong man. Edgeworth would never make that mistake again.

'Phoenix Wright . . . you really are something else, aren't you?'

"Unfortunately," The Judge said as the court settled, "We are back to where we started. There has been absolutely no progress in this trial, and I am led to believe White's placement has not changed. He was at the hotel until checkout time of 4:00 AM September 6th. Which means, the suspicion of murder is still heavily upon the defendant, Mr. White."

"Your Honor," Cooper rose from the stands, "This entire trial has been derailed from two members of this audience who cannot keep their mouths shut."

"And your point, being?" The Judge asked, "It would seem those two individuals were more prepared than Prosecutor Garcia. Honestly, I find that particular detail difficult to swallow."

"As do I, Your Honor." Edgeworth said, "It's almost as if this trial was meant to be thrown by the prosecution, would you agree?"

"I have had enough, Edgeworth!" Cooper hollered, "If you ever want to step foot in a courtroom again, you _will keep your mouth shut_!"

Edgeworth laughed haughtily, and threw back at him, "So, back to the threats, Cooper? I wonder . . . by the afternoon's end, who will truly never prosecute again?"

'The next and last time you step foot in a courtroom, Cooper, will be your own trial.'

_Prosecutor Versus Prosecutor_

"Your Honor," Edgeworth smiled for only the Judge, "I believe that, without a doubt, this entire trial has been staged by the defense and the prosecution. As well as the one who appointed them."

"Mr. Edgeworth," The Judge asked, "What are you claiming this time . . .?"

"It's simple, Your Honor," Edgeworth rationalized, "Prosecutor Cooper elected prosecutor Garcia to this trial with the sole intent of hiding White's crimes. Both of these prosecutors are covering for White. A clear obstruction of justice and the true mockery of this courtroom."

"You have no proof. Claiming something as wild as this . . .!? I thought you had better sense than that," Cooper accused in return.

"I do wonder," Edgeworth still had not flinched, "if you or Garcia even went to Bluecorp to do a proper investigation?"

"Of course we did! What kind of question is that?" Cooper did not back down, either.

"Then you knew of what else was in the room with that shredder?"

"The room with the shredder?" Cooper thought about it for a minute then his face expanded in shock. "I thought I told you to stay away from Bluecorp!?"

"And I chose to ignore you. But, I digress. The real question I want to ask is: should I read to the court the file White had . . . on you, sir?" There it was. The truth. Prosecutor Cooper was also tied to White.

Edgeworth walked to the floor with his briefcase in hand, ready to present his case now.

"_Wright. Cooper is the one who selected the prosecutor for White. Keep that in mind." _Edgeworth said before the hearing began.

Was the prosecutor in charge the one who told Edgeworth to go after Phoenix? If so . . . Edgeworth's actions made more sense. Before, it was like Edgeworth could not care less if Mia's death fell to Wright wrongly, as long as his perfect record stayed intact.

Phoenix still could not forgive Edgeworth for that. Not yet.

"Phoenix," Mia whispered to him, using Maya as a medium, once Edgeworth had his back to them, "He's on the ball right now."

"Mia . . ."

"I can't stay long, but I've been watching. I'm not sure why, but it seems like Edgeworth is ready to put White and his cronies where they belong. Follow his lead . . . I'm sure it's safe to do so."

"Alright. Got it," Phoenix watched Edgeworth. He looked so determined . . .

"You'd blackmail your own supervisor?" Cooper began to sing a different tune, suddenly.

"Blackmail . . .?" Edgeworth asked, "Are you suggesting I would stoop so low? This was found in White's company and I investigated White – Ergo, it's merely evidence of your involvement."

"So what?" Cooper regained momentum, "Perhaps White had something on me, after all. How do you suggest that changes anything?"

"White had a file on you, yes. It details underhanded activities that you have participated in and benefited from."

Cooper shouted, "You are grasping at straws!"

"ORDER! That's enough!" The Judge slammed his gavel down, "I do not know what to make of the situation at hand."

"I will tell you, Your Honor," Cooper said, "This prosecutor is just stalling out the clock. There is nothing here to suggest foul play."

"Why, sir? Is it not a prosecutor's goal to pursue a guilty verdict? Why, then, does it seem like you are on Hill's side?"

When Cooper had no response ready, Edgeworth calmly said, "Your Honor. Cooper alone was not the only name I found in the Bluecorp files. Allow me to explain my reasoning as to why this trial should not be recognized as legitimate and fair."

Cooper came down to the floor to meet Edgeworth and made his case, "Objection! This has gone on long enough! This trial should have ended by now!"

"You would know that, wouldn't you? You set it up to be over before it ever really began." Edgeworth remained composed in the face of his adversary.

Cooper mumbled something to himself, "There's no way. You can't have found anything else."

"Alright, Mr. Edgeworth. Who else has ties to Bluecorp?"

"Your Honor," Edgeworth took out the paper he hid in his notebook – the one Miss Amery Butler gave him – and submitted it for viewing.

"These are names that compile all the defense attorneys and prosecutors in the area. Those highlighted in blue are defense lawyers who have a file at Bluecorp. The one in red, prosecutors. Look over that list and keep in mind who is on the floor at this moment."

"Oh. I see . . . Hm? Well, I'll be! Gerald Hill, Ponce Garcia, and Edward Cooper are all highlighted!" The Judge was now on Edgeworth's wavelength.

"Objection!" Hill said, "Your Honor, that's just a meaningless list! How can you trust Edgeworth did not highlight those names just to set this up? This list is not valid!"

"I see why you are so flustered. There's no way I could have known who the defense and the prosecutor were until I was in this courtroom. Another manipulated detail to prevent anyone from gathering evidence. However . . ."

The folder that Miss Butler gave him came into play once more. Edgeworth showed a picture of the room with the shredder, "This is where I pulled the file for Edward Cooper. Notice the cabinets along the walls? I took overview pictures of the contents of each drawer."

"Oh, you did not!" Cooper started to get nervous, "You could not! How? Why did you –?"

"I submit these three photos as well, Your Honor," Edgeworth gave evidence of the files existing on Cooper, Garcia, and Hill, nestled neatly in the filing drawers.

"Objection!" Hill gnashed his teeth together, "If you were so certain about our nature, then why didn't you pull all of our files?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "Cooper did not announce your names yesterday, so I had to improvise."

"Y-You made a list of everyone in those drawers?" Hill stammered.

"No. I had all of Bluecorp's 'clients' pulled from their database, then had that list cross-compared to the list of attorneys registered in this area. These photos are proof of the files' existence and proof that the defense attorney and both prosecutors do not have justice's interest in mind."

"I see," Mia whispered, "He couldn't know who was here today . . . so he caught everyone it could be."

"Anyone who would not give this a fair trial," Phoenix closed his eyes. 'This trial will be thrown out and a new defense and prosecutor will be selected. Ones not highlighted on that list . . . That's what you were wanting to do.'

"Your Honor," Edgeworth said, "It is clear that anyone who has a file with Bluecorp cannot be trusted to handle these proceedings. This trial should be invalidated posthaste, and new attorneys selected. Would you not agree with that statement?"

"I see your point, Mr. Edgeworth. These files . . . can you elaborate on their significance?"

Edgeworth nodded, "Indeed, I can. Each file has captured some measure of illegal activity or dishonorable offence. Bluecorp is a front for these fraudulent dealings and anyone with a file would feel obligated to keep these secrets from ever coming to light."

"Objection!" Cooper confidently raised, "If that is the case, Edgeworth, then why would we continue to cover for White? Would we not have free reign to take these files and destroy them?"

"The same thought crossed my mind, Cooper. Why would you continue to aid White? What purpose would there be?" Edgeworth invited.

". . . And your answer, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge inquired.

"There is no answer!" Cooper interrupted, "Fine. I admit that over the years there may be a few things I wanted to hide. White dug them up and I have been dealing with that headache ever since. But – that does not suggest I would cover for anyone, much less a criminal."

"The answer is simple, Cooper. You are not just another victim. You are an accomplice."

"Excuse you!? I'd watch that tone if I were you!"

The Judge had a very severe look on his face, "That is a pointed accusation, Mr. Edgeworth. I imagine you came with evidence that suggests Cooper was allied with White? Do you have any proof of Prosecutor Cooper's involvement?"

"First, Your Honor," Edgeworth backpedaled slightly, "It would be wise to consider what White is truly guilty of. The entire history of Bluecorp can be deduced by the files they keep on hand. However, they did attempt to cover the starkest offences. Murder, among them."

"In other words, you have nothing!" Cooper crossed his arms, "You would do well to mind yourself, Edgeworth."

"The connection does exist," Edgeworth assured, "Consider it from this angle; If we assume Miss Fey's death had not come to pass, the one she have led her defense against was prosecutor Cooper."

"That proves nothing!" Cooper protested.

"If you look at the court records, all of the cases Cooper took holds another pattern. Every defense that he took on was highlighted on Bluecorp's cliental list."

"Again!? So what?"

"Quiet, Prosecutor Cooper," The Judge ordered, "Go on, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Before Cooper could assign a defense attorney to continue his scripted wins, Miss Fey took the accused as her client from under his nose."

"Utter speculation! As I thought, you have nothing on me," Cooper remained sure of himself.

"Miss Fey threatened to be the one who undid all of your fast-held secrets. You. Were the one who ordered White to kill her. You may not have done the killing itself, but you co-conspired with White to have it done."

"You have no proof of that!" Cooper's anger was more and more visible.

"Actually, I do. Three months ago, in late June, there was another defendant. Another trial you personally took on."

"Objection! Your Honor! This is madness! You can't let him continue this!"

The Judge agreed with Cooper, for once, "Mr. Edgeworth. Where is your evidence?"

Edgeworth nodded and presented something solely to the judge, "I will warn you, Your Honor – that photograph is graphic."

"I-is this what I think it is?" The Judge's interest was definitely peaked now.

"Yes. White felt that shredding would absolve all their past misdeeds. 'No one on the police force would ever search Bluecorp' is probably what he thought. But if you go back three months ago, to a private eye by the name of Ursula Frost, you'll find that she was about to sell an article to the local press."

"Enough!" Cooper called out, "This has gone on long enough!"

"My 'evidence' links all three events together. The death of Mia Fey, the most recent event. The death of Ursula Frost, the private eye who produced her own evidence. And . . . the death of the rookie detective Frost captured, Marcus Moreno. All three were murdered."

"M-Murdered? All three of them?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. Let us start with the letter she sent to the press. It reads, 'I have a big scoop on White and the men who defend him. Call me and set up a meeting for the goods.' However, this letter was intercepted by Bluecorp at some point. The person she met with ended up taking her life."

"Th-That still has nothing to do with me!" Cooper refuted, "You cannot prove a single thing!"

"Your Honor. Do you mind showing the picture now? And, as a reminder to all present, it is a graphic photo."

"Yes; to all weary onlookers, beware," The Judge agreed and placed the photo for the court. The shredded article, taped back together, contained a supposition from Ursula Frost on the relationship between Redd White and Edward Cooper. In the top section, was a black and white photograph of the pair of men. White stood in the background, watching the scene unfold. Cooper was in the forefront, raising a dagger over another, unidentified man.

"N-No!" Cooper finally showed some weakness.

Edgeworth grinned at Cooper, "Miss Frost managed to capture quite the telling piece, did she not?"

"WHITE!" Cooper finally snapped, "You simpleton! You were supposed to burn that!"

Edgeworth tied it all together, "We know of at least three deaths at the hands of Redd White and Edward Cooper now."

"Mr. Edgeworth. Tell us – is this when the murder of rookie Detective Moreno occurred?" The Judge asked.

"No. Your Honor." Edgeworth shook his head, "The knife is being removed. I read the court files on this and the murder weapon was never found. If you look closely at the knife, you will see blood. The timestamp is taken near the autopsy's supposed time of death."

"Hah! Hahahaha!" Cooper busted into a laughing fit, "Is that the best you can do, Edgeworth?"

"I fail to see why you are so confident. You were hiding evidence and this picture proves it. The knife in your hand was never found."

"Tch," Cooper's face was twisted, "Just because I handled the weapon, does not mean I committed the murder."

"The body was left to the elements for the rest of the night – contaminated by weather. Someone else discovered the body – a morning jogger. You then pinned the murder on said jogger. The man charged with this death – a man you prosecuted – was set up to take the fall. Just as you had done with Ursula Frost's murder."

"You prosecuted the case on both?" The Judge asked. "Knowing full well the true nature of Moreno's murder?"

"All . . . circumstantial . . ." Cooper denied.

"If you read Miss Frost's article, she details what exactly she found against Cooper and White. She mentions that she and the detective Moreno had a run in when their dual investigations led them to the same conclusion and suspects that as why White killed Moreno."

"More hypothesis from two people does not constitute as proof, Edgeworth."

"I disagree," The Judge hammered, "In any case, I see enough probable cause to arrest Prosecutor Cooper."

"I object! Your Honor – this in no way proves I killed anyone!" Cooper still had some fight in him.

"You are right," Edgeworth nodded, "All I can prove is that you tampered with the crime scene and purposefully scapegoated the murder to a third, innocent party on each case."

"Which is still a significant crime," The Judge nodded.

"The true murderer behind all three crimes still falls to Redd White." Edgeworth asserted.

"Objection!" Cooper said, "You still cannot prove that White or I ever had anything to do with these murders!"

"Motive points to you two," Edgeworth reminded, "On all three victims. There is something that Detective Moreno, PI Frost, and attorney Fey shared in common. Their occupations allowed them to search out the truth – and were subsequently killed for that act."

"Maybe you have motive on White," Cooper contested with a hint of betrayal, "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

"White blackmailed you, initially, as evident in this file on you. However; White needed a prosecutor in his pocket, so you and he worked together to elevate you. White clearly relied on you as you are also a shareholder of Bluecorp. White going to jail negatively impact you on all accounts."

"This trial . . . I cannot in good conscious allow it to continue with the current defense and prosecution. In fact, I very well may have to defer to the Chief Prosecutor – hm. Wait." The Judge pulled up the list, "Thank goodness! Chief Skye is not highlighted, otherwise we would have an even more terrible mess to deal with."

"Objection!" Hill stated, putting in his two cents, "You can't link this these cases together. It's still too much conjecture!"

"I would not be too sure about that . . . were I you. The methodology and motive stay similar in all three cases. But let's focus on Miss Fey's murder." Edgeworth remarked.

"I think not!" Hill replied, "Motivation? Methodology? You are reaching! You have no concrete evidence so you are making things up!"

"No. What I have are several patterns, all with White and Cooper at the heart. This all begins and ends with Bluecorp – and that cannot be refuted!" Edgeworth declared fiercely.

"Explain this to its fruition," The Judge requested.

"The alibi for White deteriorated with the witness and her false testimony. I can assure you that the 'Thinker' is still integral to this case. The list the Wright read – the one containing those who committed suicide – is as well. But you and Garcia both suspiciously dismissed them. Why is that?"

"Here is my answer!" Hill said, "It does not matter. They are immaterial now."

"The list was taken from the defense, correct? Did you bother to pick it up from the precinct, Garcia?" Edgeworth asked.

"Objection!" Hill called, "That is a baseless line of questioning, Your Honor!"

"I have to agree with everyone else Edgeworth," The Judge said, "Is there a reason you are asking?

"I ask . . . because there is something about that list I had analyzed. It was not officially submitted into the records in the last trial, but that list was handwritten. The original author of that list was Mia Fey."

Hill yelled, "So!? It was originally in Wright's possession!"

"There exists three copies of that list," Edgeworth continued, "The one pulled from Wright, the same one I had examined. A copy I made for personal reference. And . . . a final copy."

'Three?' Phoenix wondered, 'But how? Mia made that list so I could use it. . . Unless?'

"Yes. That list was in Wright's possession. Which would make sense, as he was an associate to the Fey and Co Law Offices; However, I found the final copy in the Bluecorp shredder, reduced to ribbons. How do you explain that one, Hill?"

"Whaat?" Hill asked, "That's – how did you?"

"It's where I found Miss Ursula Frost's final article, as you should recall. I pieced them both back together."

Edgeworth reached inside his briefcase and pulled out a roll. From it, he took a single document that took a natural cylinder form. "Take a good look at this. Notice the state that it is in? When the pieces were taped back together, the page still naturally roll into this shape. If you compare it to the 'Thinker', it will fit perfectly within its base."

Hill and Cooper both were silenced as Edgeworth continued his final denouncement. "If you unroll this, it becomes clear. Look at it side by side with the one originally in Wright's possession, you will notice the handwriting is the same."

On the overhead, the list that Phoenix had sat next to the document that Edgeworth found. It had indeed been torn to ribbons, as evident by the cut lines, but it was completely reconstructed.

"So, Mr. Hill. How did the possession of Miss Fey end up in Bluecorp!? I would very much like an answer!"

"Objection!" Hill became increasingly aggressive, "All you've proven is a theft!"

"White handled the 'Thinker' at some point, as evident with how the paper rolls back when not pinned down!" Edgeworth took the paper and dropped it at Hill's stand. It did roll back as it descended.

"This was Mia Fey's! She stored it into the clock for safeguarding! White took it from her, when? When was the only time he could have handled the 'Thinker'? It was when White struck Miss Fey down!"

"Objection!" Hill said, "White could have stolen that sheet without the need to kill her! He was at the hotel until at least 6:00 PM on Monday!"

"Miss Fey was in a pretrial meeting that entire day. The evidence was with her, in this courthouse, until her meeting adjourned. And that wasn't until 7:00 PM! If you don't believe me, just check the court records."

"NO! That's!" Hill buckled under Edgeworth's gaze. "Th-Then she returned home and went to dinner? She must have been hungry afterwards!"

"Hah! She was meeting with her sister for dinner, so I highly doubt it. Unless you are claiming she was a terrible host and went on to satiate her own appetite? Even so, aren't you completely overriding your witness's testimony from earlier?"

"Ugh," Hill had no more ammunition, at last.

"There is only one true logical path we can deduce from the evidence at hand. White stayed in the hotel until Fey returned – he had no other choice, as she had the evidence with her. Miss Fey returned after 7:00 PM but stayed in her office until her sister arrived."

"That's . . . just your hypothesis . . ."

"And do you have proof that Miss Fey went anywhere else after her pretrial meeting completed?" Edgeworth contested.

". . .No." Hill succumbed.

Edgeworth finished his statement with, "White waited on or near the offices when 9:00 PM closed in, then killed Miss Fey. Once White cleared the scene, Miss April May alerted the police and placed blame on Miss Maya Fey."

"You still can't actually place White at the Fey offices! There is still a window of time between 7:00 PM and 8:45 PM where White could have taken the evidence without resorting to killing Miss Fey! What do you say about that?"

Phoenix wondered if this was where the analysis breakdown should come into play. There was one final thing left to prove, as far Mia's death factored in.

"Your Honor," Edgeworth addressed, "Should I be forced to answer that question?"

'What is he doing?' Phoenix bit his lip – he had the evidence, why would he forfeit now? Unless . . . Edgeworth really did intend on raising Phoenix's spirits, only to crush them so deliberately at the end. _Would Edgeworth really do something like that?_

"What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth? The defense brings up one final confliction. As much as your case makes sense, it lacks that final piece of decisive evidence."

"And that is precisely my concern, Your Honor. This case is moments from being discarded – if I answer a question like that now, it would be throwing my final argument into the trash. I cannot relinquish the answer to that."

Mia whispered, "He's right. He's been holding back evidence and only using what could discredit or indict them. It's a calculated maneuver, alright."

Phoenix released the breath he had subconsciously been holding in. Edgeworth's entire play came to an end – now he had one final request . . . a chance to prove it all during a legitimate trial. So. Edgeworth wanted to be the prosecutor, after all.

"I see. I will allow this, for now," The Judge decided, "I want Cooper, Hill, and Garcia detained until the council reaches a decision on how to proceed. This case is dismissed until further notice and will resume at a later date. Court is adjourned."

Mia resigned her position and Maya returned. Like the last time, Maya was in a dazed like stupor and asked, "What happened?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Phoenix promised. Edgeworth collected his evidence to store for later and White spoke up for the first time.

"Hold on, Your Honor! If Mr. Hill is no longer providing the defensive for me, who shall take his place?"

"That will be discussed as well," The Judge answered very dismissively, "We cannot allow anyone discredited to be appointed to you. It's a conflict of interests at this point."

"Ahhh!" White exclaimed, "Surely there is someone out there that can?"

Edgeworth gave White a peculiar look, then ridiculed as he deliberately latched the briefcase loudly, "No lawyer of any worth will defend you. You'll be given a lawyer so stupendously inept that they make even you look competent."

What Edgeworth just said sounded too familiar to Phoenix. 'I've heard those same words . . . said to me.'

"Mr. Edgeworth!" The Judge scolded, "Please refrain from jeering at the defendant!"

Edgeworth bowed, "My apologies, Your Honor. I fear someone else's words escaped my lips. It will not happen again, I assure you."

Edgeworth then left the courtroom, leaving Phoenix to consider what he just said with his mouth hung open. It was another hint, he realized.

"Why are you making that face?" Maya asked. Edgeworth had security footage of the Bluecorp building, but was it possible that Phoenix and White's interactions were also taped? _White worked in blackmail – he didn't tap his own office, did he? He wasn't that stupid, was he? _And yet, it was too coincidental to dismiss. Phoenix would just have to ask Edgeworth about it, and set out of the courtroom to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Final Rebuttal_

Act 5

_An Indefinite Recess_

Edgeworth accomplished what he set out to do. The question left remaining was who would Chief Skye appoint to prosecute White? The case on White opened a requisite for an extensive background check for hundreds or even thousands of people. The list that Edgeworth provided was only for attorneys, after all.

The wickedness of this state extended to politicians, judges, and detectives – people who were sworn to carry the will of the people and of justice, yet clearly had their own agendas.

Edgeworth passed Cooper, who was being transferred by a bailiff. Cooper yelled, "Damn you, Edgeworth! If you should be going after anyone, it's that little lawyer that you lost to!"

"I do not have the words to waste on you," Edgeworth shrugged, "It is antithetical for prosecutors to be criminals themselves. To that end, any and all criminals I cross paths with will be pursued and tried, without mercy. That is all."

"When I get my acquittal, Edgeworth . . . you will be sorry," Cooper threatened.

"What else does White have hiding in that building of his? I imagine a thorough investigation will be conducted. Oh. Chief Skye might allow me to search your office as well. I doubt you are in the best position to make idle threats, Cooper."

Edgeworth then walked away, leaving Cooper behind; though he was not alone just yet. Away from the prying ears of their mutual adversaries, Edgeworth asked, "What do you want, Wright?"

"I guess we're back to being enemies, huh?" Maya stated loudly, "That's okay. Puffy looks like a bad guy."

Edgeworth smirked to himself before returning to his resting face and facing Maya and Phoenix.

"What happens now?" Phoenix asked him. Edgeworth studied his friend in a new light – they were neither friends nor foes at this particular moment, although their concerns temporarily aligned. Strangely enough, Phoenix looked as he did when he was a child, only with older features. It was still slightly unnerving.

"White will be given a fair trial . . . whoever prosecutes will be invested in guaranteeing his guilt."

"And the defense lawyer?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth knew Phoenix heard what he said to White. Perhaps he should have been more careful, but the opportunity presented itself and Edgeworth felt like tearing into White. Just a little.

Curiously, Edgeworth felt more anger toward Cooper and White than he did Phoenix; no, that was not it, either. He felt absolutely no resentment toward Phoenix anymore.

"You're spacing out there, Puffy," Maya broke his inner monologue and Edgeworth nodded.

"Apologies. I was just thinking. The defense lawyer will not be in White's pocket, either. Although, if Hill continued his defense, it might not be the worst factor."

"Why would that be?" Phoenix asked.

"Well. . . if we assume the case is conducted by two attorneys who already know its details, that would mean the trial could resume sooner rather than later. There is a chance it could end today under those parameters."

"Ah," Phoenix nodded, understanding, "Then who would the prosecutor who'd know those details be?"

"I can think of only one," Edgeworth sidestepped.

Phoenix put his hands in his pockets and agreed, "I can only think of one, too. But I guess I don't know as many prosecutors as you do."

"So," Maya put in her two cents without realizing the cryptic exchange, "What would be better? The trial ending today or tomorrow?"

"There is enough evidence to convict White – there is not enough, however, to link Cooper to those murders, just tampering of evidence. That would be enough to disbar Cooper . . . but . . ."

"You want to prove he colluded with White," Phoenix frowned, "Is there any way to prove something like that?"

"It's probably not possible unless Cooper made a fatal mistake somewhere; like entrusting White to destroy proof against him. As infuriating as it is, the evidence in my possession does not decisively support my hypothesis on Cooper's involvement."

"So, you'd go after one of your own?" Maya asked, "You really are cutthroat."

"As I said before. It doesn't matter who it is – I will make sure all criminals who cross my path are imprisoned," Edgeworth must have bore another hole into Maya and Phoenix because they both appeared alarmed. "But first, I need to speak with someone. After, I will be absorbing all case files on Cooper to learn about his manipulations."

Edgeworth did not have to go anywhere, though, because Miss Butler approached him first.

"I heard what the Judge said," Butler cut straight to the point, "I did not want to testify anyway, but will that be a problem?"

"I think that White's guilt is apparent. What you gave me helped, Miss Butler."

"I am glad to hear it. If you need me, you can give me a call."

"I will. Thank you for your assistance, Miss Butler." Miss Butler smiled and walked off, leaving the three left to sort the final stages.

_Intuitive Reasoning Versus Logical Deduction_

While Edgeworth read the court records on Cooper in the downstairs library, he thought on Wright's arguments in court. There was an element of relying on the circumstantial and antilogical – but that worked for him in some ways.

Like the carpool with Hill's witness – that was a detail that Edgeworth overlooked, yet it yielded significant results. Intuitively, Wright must have known that carpool would have a hand in debunking her claims, but he lacked logical deduction to see it through.

It must have been intuition that prompted him to defend Maya in the first place, as well. Even after witnessing her at the scene or the crime. Logic would determine that she was the most likely suspect, yet his intuition negated that and allowed him to pursue the truth.

Edgeworth always assumed with logical deductions he could piece together the truth – and if a detail seemed out of place, he could force it into the obvious narrative. Although . . . thinking on it again, Edgeworth realized he did sometimes rely on instinct to light his way.

'_I knew better than to charge after the first likely suspect. There is more to cases than meets the eye, more often than not._'

Phoenix and Maya were sleeping on the couches along the wall. They were both exhausted, each sprawled out on their own sofa. Edgeworth thought about it critically once more. What truly led him to think Phoenix and Maya had anything to do with Mia Fey's murder?

Maya's placement. The receipt, which he could have examined but chose not to. Cooper's instructions. The proof that they found in that office. The witness.

At first, yes. Completely plausible. _'And for Phoenix?'_

'_None of those things'_, Edgeworth admitted. '_I wanted Phoenix to be the killer . . . so I could close another door to my past.'_

Edgeworth still didn't understand why. The narrative he chose to believe and patch together was off course and debilitating; but even when that truth began to surface, Edgeworth ignored it. He ignored it to spite his friend . . .

'_We are __**not**__ friends.' _Edgeworth clenched his hands at the thought,_ 'I cannot call him that after what I did to him.' _

So, it was guilt that guided Edgeworth's hand this time. That was fine . . . but he needed to stay on the proper course going forward. Starting with Cooper and White.

Intuition and logic – perhaps both were needed to grasp the truth.

_The Prosecution of Redd White_

"Of course I will," Edgeworth smiled charmingly at Chief Prosecutor Skye.

She nodded, "Good. I've already started the transfer for you, anyway."

"I would expect no less from you," Edgeworth tapped his forehead with his pointer finger. As he suspected, Skye wanted him to finish the case with White.

"I am starting an investigation into Cooper. He will be tried separately. I want to lead the charge against him, personally, however – I suspect you have information. I would like it very much if you would consult with me after this 'White' affair is officially closed."

"My aid is yours," Edgeworth agreed.

She stayed intense while she explained, "Hill having a file makes him suspect to investigation. We have transferred in another defense lawyer, but it took some time before we could even find someone willing. I cannot say I'm too pleased with that, but it cannot be helped."

"Then the trial will resume tomorrow?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes. 10:00 AM. Be ready."

"I already am. You can take these files on Cooper," Edgeworth's arrogance showed, but it wasn't without reason. The Chief left with the case files and Edgeworth decided to wake up the sleepyheads. He gently tapped Maya on the shoulder, then roughly shook Phoenix.

"Hill's been removed from the defense," Edgeworth explained to a half-awake Phoenix and Maya, "Trial resumes tomorrow as consequence."

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and asked, "What about Garcia?"

"He is no longer the prosecutor. Wake up and go home."

Phoenix stood up and helped Maya to her feet, then asked, "So . . . who's the replacement defense and prosecutor?"

"I did not catch the name of the defense lawyer. Not that I asked, since I am expecting one who is wet behind the ears."

"And the prosecutor?" Maya asked with a yawn.

"I am." Edgeworth confirmed. "And once White is dealt with, I am assisting the Chief Prosecutor with Cooper and anyone else listed in Bluecorp's database. You should not have to worry about retaliation. I believe I just stole their ire, should there be anyone left who would act on White's behalf."

"You don't sound too concerned about that," Phoenix noticed. It was true – Edgeworth welcomed them to try. Detective Gumshoe was always five minutes away, should anyone thoughtlessly attempt it.

"Let us just presume a criminal would not walk out of that attempt with his or her freedom intact," Edgeworth shrugged then turned to leave.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix called after him, ". . . Thank you."

"I am not doing this for your sake. For far too long we have housed murderers and crooks in the prosecutorial ranks. I would not abide that."

"Geez, just take the thanks with a smile. You really are a jerkface, you know?" Maya waved him off, "Thanks for finally going after the right people!"

"Maya," Phoenix exhaled with his head drooped, "You really have a way with words, don't you?"

Edgeworth did not mind. She had a bite, but none of what she said was wrong, "Let her vent. It's . . . amusing." He walked away, hiding his own shame from those two.

_The Trial's End_

Finally, Edgeworth ran the trial as he wanted to. It did not last long – every defense argument had been used and debunked and discredited again. The final argument – the one that Edgeworth prepared for with the receipt – concluded that White did indeed not only handle the 'Thinker' but also used it as the murder weapon.

"Your Honor," Edgeworth explained in full detail. "This analysis will explain everything behind White's involvement. Recall the receipt with the blood message indicting Maya? We ran a handwriting analysis to determine who wrote this."

Edgeworth submitted the analysis.

_Mia Fey – 1.03% Match_

_Maya Fey – 4.06% Match_

_Phoenix Wright –5.07% Match_

_Redd White – 88.76% Match_

"As we can all see, Miss Mia Fey was not the one who wrote the message. Establishing that, we ran a comparison on all living members involved. Remember that whomever did write this meant to set someone else up for the fall. Starting with Maya Fey – despite it being highly unlikely she would point a finger at herself, I had hers tested to leave no room for doubt."

Edgeworth continued his breakdown, "Phoenix Wright also has a lower probability of writing said name. That leaves Redd White, with the highest probability of 88.76%."

As Edgeworth expected, the defense countered the seemingly 'low' number, "You cannot prove White wrote that message with only an 88% probability. That still leaves marginal room for doubt."

"What you have to keep in mind here is White had not used an actual writing apparatus. That 'marginal room for doubt' is factored by a significant difference in standard pens versus using a human hand as the apparatus. As such, the weight and structural differences would lend for such error. Normally, these test results come back inconclusive."

Edgeworth concluded, "Once you consider these percentages in terms of only one of these people _could have _written the message, that 88% scales to 100%. I would imagine that, even if you were to stall the clock and accuse someone else, White's percentage would still scale the highest."

The Judge accepted the explanation, leaving the defense to argue stale points, which were already refuted by either Wright or Edgeworth.

As a final gesture, Edgeworth submitted one final argument, "These articles were also found in the Bluecorp shredder. Like the list of names Miss Fey wrote, these curve back as if they were stored in the base of the 'Thinker'. She rolled them, rather than folded, to presumably make more room in the base."

Edgeworth placed the articles back into the base to prove this, and as he thought, the papers fit with ease, even with the base placed back on. "These papers and this statue were property of Miss Fey. The only fingerprints found on this statue belonged to her and a man named Larry Butz. Butz crafted this clock, so that rules him out as a suspect."

"You can't be certain of that fact!" The defense attorney said, but Edgeworth submitted one last piece of evidence.

Edgeworth argued back, "I can. On learning of Butz, I had an analysis done on him. I believe the probability of 2.09% speaks for itself."

"Yes, it does," The Judge said, "Any last arguments from the defense?"

When no further objections were made, the Judge definitively declared White as guilty. Finally. The long battle came to an end.

To Phoenix, the final stretch was the least climatic one – not that he minded in any way. But Edgeworth delivered that final blow with such unenthused eased, that without context to the storm they waded through prior, anyone viewing for the first time could not feel the weight of the 'guilty' verdict in full.

Edgeworth did not stick around for the after-trial celebrations. Gumshoe escorted the eerily quiet prosecutor back to his office, wherein Edgeworth sat by the window in reflection. Once the tea brewed, he sighed into his cup while replaying the events of the last week in his mind.

_The Steel Samurai Case_

Time passed and the devastation became more of a learning opportunity. Edgeworth was not ready to accept it as a 'badge' of sorts, but it did serve as a painful reminder to prosecute only the guilty.

Then he picked up a case – one with an obvious murderer. Though it was a shame the actor played a character Edgeworth had a weakness for, the facts remained steadfast in front of him.

"Sir?" Gumshoe entered, looking like he did something he would be scolded for.

"Yes, detective?" Edgeworth read over the case files. Only Powers and Hammer in the studio at the time. Murder weapon consistent with the prop that Powers possessed. Yes. Obvious. No room for doubt.

"The . . . uh . . . defense attorney for Powers . . ."

Edgeworth exhaled disinterestedly, "I do not care who it is on the other side. They will not stand a chance."

"Yeah. Uh. It's that . . . spikey guy again."

Edgeworth felt the folder slip through his fingers. 'Wright? Again? So soon? Is he inept? There existed no possibility that Powers was an innocent man.'

Edgeworth turned his chair to look out the window. What were the odds that Edgeworth missed something . . .? Or was he simply mistaken that Wright would only defend those he personally found innocent.

"interesting," Edgeworth smiled. "To be able to test that so soon is . . . fascinating."

"Uh? Sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Detective," Edgeworth returned back to his original placement and ordered, "I want no mistakes, you understand me? Let us do all that we can to learn about this case."

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe left with renewed energy and Edgeworth felt ready for the test ahead. _One way or another, the truth will come to light. _


	6. Chapter 6

A New Stage

Edgeworth felt more of a relief this time than a sense of loss. His experiment proved something about Wright that he had not seen in a defense lawyer since his father. There were flaws in the system – mistakes and human error, as well as deceit and foul play. The proper defense lawyers would see to those mistakes in a counterbalance.

Edgeworth walked away from Wright knowing that their battle was a just and fair fight, and that the defendant, Will Powers, walked out a free man in the right. Gumshoe waited for him with that same saddened expression from when Edgeworth 'lost' the last time; something that resembled a kicked puppy.

They stepped out into the bright day and Edgeworth asked, "Were you watching, detective?"

"Yeah, sir. I am not sure what happened, to be honest. You . . . You aren't upset, right?"

"Why would I be?" Edgeworth held back a smile, but he felt surprisingly great for someone who started a new streak of two loses against a rookie. "Think on it, Gumshoe. At what point did you determine that Will Powers was not our murderer?"

"That would be when that Wright fellow was right about the sleeping pills . . ." Detective Gumshoe admitted.

"Good. Then you should understand." They entered the patrol car and Gumshoe took the wheel, leaving Edgeworth to look out his window.

"I – sir. This was my fault, wasn't it?" Gumshoe asked once they were driving in a straight direction, free from concentration of backing out the vehicle and merging into traffic.

"Hmph. You should have taken notice of the sleeping pills. However, there was much that you probably could not have uncovered, no matter your efforts or attention to detail."

Gumshoe grimaced, but he asked, "What would that be, sir?"

". . . That the murder took place in Studio 2. That one photograph changed everything about that case." Edgeworth smiled. "Yes. Wright did well to discover that piece of evidence from that boy and was quick to make sense of it. Without that boy and without a keen eye, that detail may never have made it to light."

"Wow, sir. You sound impressed."

"A theory of mine was tested and proven. That is all." Miles closed his eyes. _Rival_. Yes, someone like Wright was the perfect rival to test what Edgeworth learned up until this point. The only way Edgeworth could know for certain was to be challenged. Wright might have been the only person who existed that could show him. The only one who stood in the same light as his own Father –

And with that, Edgeworth opened his eyes and chased those thoughts away. Perhaps that was too much praise to a rookie, though those principles that his Father abided by were installed in Wright. In time, Wright would show whether or not he could maintain them, so Edgeworth could only sit back and collect more data.

"What was the theory, sir?" Gumshoe finally asked, apparently stuck on that.

"Hmm." Edgeworth carefully folded one leg over the other and answered, "There are many sides to the law. The prosecutors, the detectives, the judge, and the defense being the key roles. To be a defense attorney, you have to suspend disbelief and protect men and women who have no place in society. The only way to maintain justice is to lock away the criminals. That is the prosecutor's stance."

"Oh." Gumshoe stopped at a red light and Edgeworth could see his eyebrows wiggle in confusion. "I still don't get it, sir."

"If you took what I just asserted into account, to what conclusion should you draw?" Edgeworth asked, though could tell it was to no avail. "That Wright should have lost and that Powers was guilty, due to the evidence overwhelming criminalizing him."

"Oh. So then did we fail?" Gumshoe asked.

"No. Justice is not always exact. Men are flawed, so our system is also flawed. With the right defense attorney, however, those who are truly innocent will walk free. It has been my experience, however, that defense attorneys are rather complicit in their charge's crimes and will lie it away, if they are able."

"Then this theory of yours is about the court system?"

"Close." Edgeworth nodded, hoping that would be the end of Gumshoe's questions. He could explain it all day, but the detective was likely to never fully understand.

"What did you prove?" Gumshoe persisted, despite Edgeworth's annoyance.

"Well. That my methods are not always right and that not all defense attorneys are corrupt. I also wanted to know what type of man he became."

"Wright?"

" . . .Yes." Edgeworth regretted his poor phrasing.

"Why?"

Edgeworth tapped the arm rest and said, "It's complicated."

"Do you know him from somewhere?"

Edgeworth sighed audibly. Gumshoe went silent at the response, fearing backlash from an exhausted prosecutor. Instead, Edgeworth calmly explained, "For a brief period of time, I did know him. That was an eternity ago and there _is nothing _more to that."

"He said he didn't know you, though." Gumshoe said.

"When did he say that?" More to the point, _why _did he make such a claim?

"Uh. Back in that first case. When he poked around that office where his boss was killed. I told him you were prosecuting to scare him a little bit, and he said he didn't recognize your name."

"Ah." So that's how he wanted to play it? Interesting . . . "Do not worry about that, Gumshoe. It is likely he forgot about our past encounter. Like I said, it was a brief experience, therefore not memorable, so he likely forgot." _Hardly the truth, but then, why bring it up if it no longer mattered?_

"Yeah, I suppose so, sir. What kind of man do you think he is?" Gumshoe apparently did not fully comprehend yet. Would Edgeworth have to say it?

"Gumshoe, I will only say this once. If you repeat it, I will deny it."

"Okay." Gumshoe was used to hearing that line.

"If we face Wright in court again, he will believe his client to be falsely accused. Which means in those cases, we have to be extra diligent to learn the truth."

"Got it, sir."

"With that in mind, we need to ensure that we indict the right person from the beginning, not chase after the first plausible person in hopes to wrap the case up quickly. That leaves for high margins of error, detective."

"Yes sir. Understood, sir."

Edgeworth chuckled. It was a sound that Gumshoe _wasn't _accustomed to. "We must do our part to uphold justice. Protecting the criminals of this world was _never _what I wanted. This new approach will do us well."

"Of course, sir!" Gumshoe practically saluted in newfound enthusiasm– he would if his hands were not glued to the wheel. That satisfied the detective's curiosity for the time being, though, so Edgeworth was free to clear his head. He returned to that recognition of Wright suddenly distancing himself from their shared past, in contradiction to Wright's past behaviors. Wright sent many letters over the last few years, explicitly stating that he wanted to reestablish their lost friendship. He had such a messy way of writing and was pinging from one thought to the next in a haphazard way, that Edgeworth had to take his time to catch all the different things Wright wished to convey.

In the end, though, Edgeworth decided to ignore his former acquaintance. They were children when the pair met and their friendship never made much sense to him, anyway. There was a missing puzzle piece there to be sure, since Edgeworth could not remember why they were friends to begin with. But a fondness attached itself to those hazy memories without Edgeworth's permission, surfacing beneath his hardened heart while reading those disordered words, summoning those repressed memories shrouded in fog.

_It would have been better had we not met at all._ Edgeworth meant that, wholeheartedly. A strange compulsion rooted itself in his gut and he could not shake it or expel it, despite his best efforts. Edgeworth could not offer anything more than a courtroom rivalry, though, as he acknowledged his inability to connect with other people. Edgeworth would be a disappointment, without a doubt, and Wright would not gain anything meaningful from such a friendship. Those were the facts.

It was imperative that Wright recognized that now.

Gumshoe made it to the offices and escorted Edgeworth up. They were both used to the stairs and Gumshoe would not complain, even though it was tiring. Edgeworth immediately broke out his tea set and wordlessly prepared it. He had an electric kettle, to which he swore added a metallic twang to the tea, but it was better than nothing. Then he looked out the window to the city before him.

Gumshoe won on them buying a sofa and Edgeworth allowed the detective to sit on it on rare occasions. Since Edgeworth had a cover on it, he gave Gumshoe that special permission and enjoyed a few silent moments before the detective would inevitably start chatting again.

"So, you think that Wright's a good guy, then?" And there it was. The detective caught his breath quickly.

"So far, that seems to be the truth. He did well to expose the actual culprits these past two trials."

"Oh, okay. So, you approve of him, then?"

Edgeworth suspected Gumshoe was looking for a viewpoint to adopt for their future run-ins with Wright. While not the brightest, Gumshoe did want to follow Edgeworth's lead and it truly was the thought that counted with this detective. When did Edgeworth become such a softie? No wonder his mentor greeted him with more disdain than usual these last few weeks.

"I think he is the right mindset, but that does not mean we allow him to sift through our evidence freely. He is, after all, still the one standing opposed to us. He is but a man as well, and his judgement could likewise be flawed in times to come."

"Then I should . . .?" Gumshoe had a hard time with this, it seemed. He was used to polarizing positions, so this sudden gray area through him through a loop. In all honesty, it did the same to Edgeworth; however, the prosecutor was quick to adapt.

"Act amicably and do not get in his way. Do not tell him what he needn't know or can glean easily for himself."

"So, business as usual but be nice about it? I think I can do that!" Gumshoe replied eagerly. Well, for the detective's faults, he did a fairly decent job at adhering to Edgeworth's policies. He nodded at the detective's response, and went back to his thoughts.

They treated themselves to a glass of tea once it was ready, and Edgeworth sat at his desk while Gumshoe returned to the sofa. Edgeworth indulged in his revision of their previous case, appreciating the cunning handiwork that always accompanied it.

Only this time, it was the opposition that he admired.

"Wright had us all when he postulated that _Hammer _was the man in the Steel Samurai costume. I mean, who would have pieced _that _bit together?" Edgeworth smiled. Gumshoe did not know whether to be scared at the genuine expression or grateful that he witnessed it.

"Yeah. That's a real shock, sir."

"And that kid would not even let me look at his camera, let alone the pictures inside of it. Obnoxious little imp – but at least he confessed to Wright about what he truly witnessed."

"Hard to get anything out of a kid, sir." Gumshoe scratched his head. He had the teacup resting on his leg, waiting for it to cool down before drawing it close to his mouth and burning himself like the last several times. Edgeworth drank it, impervious to the heat, like a champ.

"Indeed. The youth can be so difficult." Edgeworth finished his tea and read over his notes.

Gumshoe contemplated this new knowledge, mentally filing the potential to open up to Wright in the future, should he need it. Recalling past events, a trustworthy defense attorney was never a bad thing to have lined up. In a just a little while, Gumshoe would find himself needing that defense attorney, but not for himself.


End file.
